Il pasticcino dai capelli a punta
by gotenmalfoy
Summary: Basta, era troppo! Lo caricai in spalla, questa scena mi ricordava qualcosa che avevo già sperimentato. - Atemu, per favore, mi metti giù? - Sogghignai. - No. - Lo avrei legato a quel materasso e non lo avrei più lasciato andare, lo avrei sfinito!
1. Chapter 1

**Titolo:** Il pasticcino dai capelli a punta

**Autore: **Goten

**Beta:** Schiumi

**Paring: **Atemu Yugi** (blindshipping)**

**Rating:** **ROSSO!**

**Capitoli:** 5 completa

**Nota: **Ho deciso di lasciare alcune parole in giapponese, scusatemi ma guardando il cartone in lingua originale, stonava il fatto che le usassi in Italiano determinate parole.

**Baka: Stupido**

**Nani: Cosa**

**Ji-chan: nonno**

**Combini: mini market aperto 24 ore su 24**

**Betsuni: niente**

Osservai nuovamente mio cugino Jonouchi e scossi la testa, quel ragazzo era proprio andato. Stava lì per interi minuti ad osservare una fotografia in cui c'erano ritratte tre persone.

- Senti, ma chi diavolo stai guardando dei tre? - Mi spazientii all'ennesimo sospiro. Ero famoso per la mia poca pazienza e per i modi un tantino ribelli, ma d'altronde tutto di me sembrava strano ed esagerato.

Mi osservai nella vetrina del bar dove sedevamo da ben venti minuti a bere tè freddo: la mia carnagione color sabbia, gli occhi dal taglio forte color ametista, i capelli neri ma dalle estremità colorati di un rosso rosato e i ciuffi biondi vicino agli occhi mi rendevano bizzarro, senza contare l'ultimo tocco di stravaganza che era dato da un collarino in pelle attorno al collo.

Notai mio cugino osservarmi per una frazione di secondo per poi tornare a sospirare sulla fotografia. Basta. Era ora di darci un taglio! Agilmente gliela strappai di mano osservando bene finalmente i soggetti. In mezzo a due ragazzi stava un'attraente moretta dagli occhi azzurri. - Mi auguro che ti stia struggendo per la ragazza e non per il nanetto dai capelli simili ai miei! Oh Ra, adesso mi toccherà cambiare look. -

- Dammi qua! - Jonouchi si riappropriò della foto. - E' ovvio che penso a lei! Baka! - Mormorò con voce più bassa.

Lo fissai afferrando il tè freddo sorseggiandolo un po', il caldo in Giappone era una cosa asfissiante: troppa umidità per i miei gusti. Quella maledetta estate non ero potuto andare in Egitto come invece avevo fatto tranquillamente gli anni precedenti. - Quindi, lei sta con tutti e tre? -

- Con nessuno! - Esclamò strozzandosi con la sua bibita, mettendo via la foto. - E' solo che... - Sospirò affranto. - Non riesco a stare da solo con Anzu perché cerca sempre la compagnia di Yugi. -

Mi stavo annoiando... - Intendi il nano con i capelli a punta? -

- Non chiamarlo così. Comunque sì. - Giocò con la cannuccia nel suo bicchiere. Era veramente depresso.

- Senti.. - Non potevo credere a quello che stavo per dire ma mi stava facendo una grandissima pena. - Cosa diavolo ha quel nano in più di te? Insomma dai Jono! Ti sei visto?! Sei un bel ragazzo, hai tutte le carte in regola! -

Lo stupore si dipinse sul suo viso, ma poi tornò immediatamente normale. - Atemu, tu non capisci! Non lo conosci, non l'hai mai visto! Non puoi capire! -

- E allora spiegami! - Era un nano! Cosa diavolo aveva di così affascinante?!

- E' adorabile. Nessuno può competere con lui. -

Sentii chiaramente un gocciolone formarsi sulla mia testa. Adorabile? Tutto qui?! Mio cugino era completamente idiota?! Lo fissai come se lo vedessi davvero per la prima volta. - Mi prendi in giro, vero? -

La testa bionda si scosse negativamente.

Oh Ra! Qui la situazione era veramente ridicola.

Mi alzai di scatto. - Forza, andiamo da questo nano. - A mali estremi, estremi rimedi; ero sinceramente curioso di vedere come fosse dal vivo quel benedettissimo ragazzo.

- Ti ho detto di non chiamarlo così. Ha un nome: Yugi. - Mi seguì cercando probabilmente di capire cosa diavolo avessi in mente. A dire il vero niente di manesco, anche se non era la prima volta che arrivavo a usare le mani per ottenere qualcosa.

In pochi minuti arrivammo davanti al negozio incriminato, osservai attraverso la porta a vetri e lo vidi, era intento a parlare con una cliente.

Bene, così quel nanerottolo era la fonte dei continui sospiri di Jonouchi.

Entrai senza indugio e mi guardai attorno, era un semplice ma grazioso negozio di giochi. Il nano stava spiegando alla cliente il funzionamento dell'articolo che aveva appena scelto. Sì, in parte cominciavo a capire cosa intendesse Jonouchi, già solo la sua voce carezzevole e gentile aveva il potere di avvolgerti.

- Grazie per essere venuta, buona giornata. - Salutò la cliente, accorgendosi solo in quel momento del suo migliore amico. - Jonouchi-kun! - Gli andò incontro felice. - Che bello, sei venuto a trovarmi. -

- Ciao Yugi. - Gli rispose cordiale, probabilmente ancora un po' sulle spine per la mia presenza. - Ti vorrei presentare una persona, Yugi lui è Atemu: mio cugino. -

E in quel momento mi bloccai completamente. Quegli occhi erano assolutamente unici.

- Piacere, io sono Yugi Muto. - Si presentò cordiale e sorridente.

Adesso avevo finalmente compreso, era davvero un pasticcino parlante con i capelli a punta e per tutti gli Dei: era adorabile! - Atemu. - Risposi solo arcuando un sopracciglio scuro.

Rimasi a fissarlo in silenzio mentre lui e Jonouchi chiacchieravano liberamente di tutto. Quel piccoletto era la gentilezza fatta persona, era quasi impossibile essere arrabbiati con lui.

Ora però non dovevo preoccuparmi di questo, ma di mio cugino, perciò misi da parte i sentimentalismi e mi intromisi nei loro discorsi. - Senti un po' pasticcino. - Ah, Jonouchi mi avrebbe ucciso dopo, per averlo chiamato così.

Gli occhi di Yugi invece mi fissarono straniti. - Io? - S'indicò con il dito.

- Sì, tu. Che ne dici di stare alla larga da Anzu per un po'?! - Feci un passo avanti affiancandomi a Jonouchi che mi stava guardando con disperazione, ma non mi interessava affatto, quello che adesso m'interessava era la reazione del piccoletto.

- Anzu? - Oh Ra! Poteva davvero spalancare gli occhi ancora di più!?

Quel suo essere ingenui cominciava però a darmi sui nervi. - Sì pasticcino, Anzu! Parlo della moretta dagli occhi azzurri. -

- Atemu, adesso smettila.. - Provò ad intervenire mio cugino, ma bastò una mia occhiata per zittirlo.

Yugi mi fissava stranito, finché il suo sguardo cambiò improvvisamente. - Stai aiutando Jonouchi-kun?! -

Oh, forse non era proprio così tonto come stavo cominciando a pensare! - Esatto. Se ci sei tu in mezzo ai piedi, questo qui – e indicai mio cugino – non combinerà niente di buono. - Rimasi per un attimo spiazzato dal sorriso felice che mi mostrò.

- Certo. Va bene. Faccio da sempre il tifo per loro! - Ah, questa poi non me l'aspettavo proprio. Si avvicinò a me e notai che era forse di cinque o sei centimetri più basso. - Cosa posso fare per aiutarvi? -

- Stalle semplicemente lontano. - Chiaro e semplice, forse un po' rude, ma non c'era di sicuro il rischio di incomprensioni.

Sulla via del ritorno, come avevo previsto, Jonouchi mi fece una ramanzina infinita. Ma poco importava, avevo ottenuto un buon risultato, adesso però dovevo tenere d'occhio il piccolo pasticcino, affinché davvero stesse alla larga dalla futura ragazza di mio cugino.

Il mattino seguente si presentò subito la prima occasione di osservare il piccoletto. Senza alcuna scusante pronta, mi recai nel negozio di giochi, dove un sorridente pasticcino mi accolse fra lo stupito e lo scioccato.

- A.. Atemu!? -

Sì, adoravo fare questo effetto alla gente, ma con lui la cosa mi piaceva ancora di più. - Sono venuto a fare un giro di controllo. - Che senso aveva mentire? Decisi di dirgli in faccia ciò che pensavo davvero. - Non mi fido molto delle tue parole, quindi, ho deciso che ti terrò d'occhio. - Lo vidi sgranare gli occhi e poi gonfiare le sue guance candide che adesso si stavano colorando di rosso.

- Guarda che io non ho alcuna mira su Anzu! -

Sembrava un pasticcino a cui avevano inserito una crema al suo interno. - Si certo, come no... -

Ero sicuro che si sarebbe arrabbiato ancora di più, invece l'arrivo in negozio di un cliente ci interruppe.

- Buon giorno. - Salutò lo sconosciuto, attirando l'attenzione immediatamente del pasticcino.

- Bakura-kun! - E il suo viso si colorò ancora di più di rosso.

Mi voltai e l'osservai: i capelli bianchi, lo sguardo gentile, sembrava imbarazzato. Osservai prima lui e poi il pasticcino, no, c'era qualcosa di strano fra quei due. Sentivo improvvisamente di essere diventato di troppo, eppure non mi mossi.

Gli occhi del nuovo arrivato mi guardarono per un attimo per poi tornare sulla figura di Yugi. - Ho bisogno di parlarti. - Era arrossito.

Il pasticcino gli fece cenno di seguirlo nel retro, ma con il silenzio in negozio, potevo tranquillamente sentirli lo stesso.

- Mi piaci. - Confessò Bakura.

Ok, decisamente questo non me l'aspettavo.

- Bakura-kun io.. -

Adesso cosa avrebbe risposto il piccoletto?

- .. io non posso ricambiare. -

Eh certo, aveva delle mire su Anzu, lo sapevo!

- E' perché sono un ragazzo? -

- No. -

Cosa voleva dire "no"?! A Yugi piacevano i maschi?!

- Non è per questo. E' solo che non riesco a vederti come più di un amico. Ti voglio bene, ma non come vorresti tu. Mi dispiace. -

Che silenzio improvvisamente...

- Capisco... però Yugi-kun, dimmi la verità, c'è qualcun altro che ti piace? -

- Beh... ecco... -

Lo potevo tranquillamente immaginare rosso pomodoro, ah quel piccoletto non sapeva proprio mentire! Mi appoggiai stancamente al bancone in attesa del suo ritorno.

- Allora è così, c'è davvero qualcun altro. - Bakura sembrava sinceramente deluso.

Ah beh, poco male, forse adesso se ne sarebbe andato.

- Mi dispiace Bakura-kun. -

Eccoli finalmente.

- Scusami ancora per il disturbo, Yugi-kun. -

Lo guardai andarsene, forse un pochino mi dispiaceva... o forse no. - Sei della sponda gaya? - Lo sapevo di non essere in grado di usare mezze misure, ma l'imbarazzo palesato sul suo volto mi faceva veramente sorridere, mi metteva di buon umore.

- Ma che domande mi fai?! E comunque non sono fatti tuoi! - Si voltò afferrando alcune scatole piene di giochi e si mise a sistemarle arrabbiato. Sì, decisamente stare vicino al pasticcino mi faceva bene, non ero mai stato così di buon umore.

Passai praticamente tutta la mattina in quel posto.

- Senti, non per essere scortese, ma non devi fare altro oggi? - Alla fine il piccoletto non aveva retto la mia presenza, ma stavo bene lì, quindi..

- No, sono libero. Quindi rimango. - Sapevo di essere sfrontato, ma era comunque una parte del mio carattere.

Fu solo nel pomeriggio che Jonouchi mi trovò e decise di portarmi via, no anzi, è più corretto dire che mi trascinò via dato che continuavo a punzecchiare il piccolo pasticcino.

- Si può sapere cosa ti è preso?! Da quanto tempo sei lì ad importunarlo? - Era un tantino arrabbiato, glielo potevo concedere.

- Solo da stamattina. - Ammisi candido come la neve.

- Solo da.. ma sei matto?! Povero Yugi... - Si passò una mano sugli occhi. - Domani gli chiederò scusa. - Sospirò.

- Perché?! Non ho fatto niente di male. - Bugia, ma era mia seria intenzione tornare lì.

L'occhiataccia di Jonouchi avrebbe forse impensierito qualcuno, ma non me.

Tornai a casa senza dire altro. - Sono a casa. - Annunciai, notando distrattamente parecchi scatoloni in bella vista in casa. Che stava succedendo?

- Oh tesoro, ben tornato. - Mia madre arrivò tutta trafelata con in mano una cesta di panni appena stirati. - Scusa il disordine, ma tuo fratello Marik è appena arrivato. -

Spalancai gli occhi. Cosa?!

Una poderosa pacca sulla schiena mi annunciò l'arrivo del mio "adorato" fratello. - Ciao. -

- Che ci fai tu qui? - Mi spostai in modo da averlo di fronte. - Non dovevi essere in Egitto? -

Fece spallucce. - Sono tornato, mi mancavate troppo. -

Come no... l'unica cosa certa era che se io avevo un caratterino un po' focoso, lui era decisamente peggio.

A parte il colore della pelle non avevamo altro in comune. I suoi capelli erano di una tonalità simile al grigio sbiadito. Io preferivo chiamarli color topo, ma se lo avessi espresso ad alta voce non credo che gli avrebbe fatto piacere.

Erano ormai due giorni che Marik mi stava appresso e per colpa sua non ero potuto andare da Yugi.

Mi stavo davvero innervosendo.

- Che faccia tirata che hai. Che succede? -

Lo guardai male. - Niente. - Bugia! Volevo che mi mollasse e soprattutto non volevo che prendesse atto che sulla terra esistesse il pasticcino! Quello era la mia valvola di sfogo personale e non avevo intenzione di dividerla con nessuno.

Mi vestii come al solito con un paio di jeans neri, una maglietta senza maniche dello stesso colore e uscii di casa.

- Hey aspetta, vengo con te. - Mi raggiunse Marik.

Eh no! Adesso basta. - Fatti una vita tua. -

Incrociò le braccia con un ghigno che avrebbe dovuto mettermi in allarme. - E questo cosa vorrebbe dire? Ti tengo compagnia, fratello. -

Odiavo quando faceva così. - Non ti voglio fra i piedi. -

Assottigliò lo sguardo. - Quando fai così è perché vuoi nascondermi qualcosa. -

Maledetto! - Non ho niente da nasconderti, solo mi hai stancato. - Mi voltai ancora più arrabbiato. Che palle! Ma non poteva trovarsi qualcun altro a cui dare fastidio?

Camminai per strada non badando minimamente alla gente attorno a me, sapevo bene che Marik mi stava seguendo, quello stronzo era sempre in grado di distruggere o di portarmi via tutto quello che mi piaceva.

Alt. Un momento... il pasticcino mica mi piaceva. Quindi non c'era problema, giusto? Beh, effettivamente... però, no. Volevo essere solo io il suo tormentatore.

Sollevai lo sguardo per accorgermi di essere quasi arrivato al negozio di giochi. Merda, dovevo cambiare strada immediatamente. Invece, vidi qualcosa che forse mi avrebbe potuto togliere da quest'impiccio. Davanti alla porta a vetri stava Bakura e sembrava indeciso se entrare oppure no.

Poteva essere l'occasione giusta per liberarmi sia di Marik che del moccioso. Mi fermai e l'osservai serio, come previsto, mio fratello fece lo stesso, non avevo calcolato però che la porta a vetri si aprisse facendo uscire una persona, deglutii istintivamente e rilasciai un sospiro quando notai che non era Yugi, bensì un vecchietto dall'aria simpatica.

- Quindi lui sarebbe il tuo segreto, allora. -

Mi voltai verso di lui. - No. - E per la prima volta fui completamente sincero con lui. - Non mi interessa Bakura. -

- Ah, quindi sai anche il suo nome. - Sembrava soddisfatto, cominciavo un pochino a dispiacermi per il moccioso, lo sguardo di falco di mio fratello non lasciava ad intravedere niente di buono, per lui. Il mio piccolo pasticcino era salvo, per ora.

Camminai facendo l'indifferente, sentivo i passi di Marik dietro di me, ottimo, ero certo che la sua mente stava già escogitando qualcosa per accaparrarsi quel nanerottolo dai capelli bianchi, sorrisi dentro di me, in un colpo mi ero sbarazzato sia di mio fratello che del piccolo scocciatore. La giornata si stava rivelando più rosea del previsto.

Bighellonai ancora un po' in giro, andai alla sala giochi e spesi qualche soldo in uno stupido videogioco di lotta. Marik non aveva detto più neanche una singola parola, ero quasi certo che stesse escogitando una scusa per defilarsi e cominciare la sua caccia verso Bakura.

Sì, forse un pochino mi dispiaceva.

In barba a tutte le mie supposizioni, Marik non si scollò da me neanche durante la sera. Sospirai cercando di non incazzarmi.

Quella notte pensai e come poter andare al negozio di giochi senza averlo fra i piedi, ma non mi venne in mente nulla. Odiavo le situazioni in cui non avevo la possibilità di gestire le cose a modo mio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2**

Avere Marik a casa in quei giorni estivi era come avere un pungiglione nel fianco: una tortura. Più volte eravamo arrivati alle mani, nostra madre era veramente disperata.

- Atemu, mi serve che tu vada a comprare qualcosa. -

Osservai l'orologio, segnava le nove di sera. Non risposi nemmeno, solo indicai l'orologio sulla parete. Mia madre sbuffò. - C'è un combini poco distante, se non volete rimanere senza cena, ti conviene andare. -

Eh certo, perché io?! Non poteva mandare mio fratello? Ah giusto... sogghignai, gli avevo rotto il polso: era ancora in convalescenza. Lui però mi aveva dato un pugno in piena faccia, avevo ancora un livido violaceo vicino all'occhio.

Di malavoglia uscii e mi recai al combini.

Nonostante l'orario, il sole colorava ancora di arancio bluastro il cielo. L'estate era davvero una bella stagione.

Entrai, presi un cestino e camminai per le varie corsie. Ma quanta roba c'era?! Afferrai un paio di buste e lessi le scritte: e adesso?!

Sentivo chiaramente un gocciolone sulla mia testa, che marche comprava mia madre? Non ci avevo mai fatto caso. Sospirai: che palle! Odiavo sentirmi così a disagio, gli altri sembravano sapere esattamente cosa comprare.

Sollevai lo sguardo e alla fine dovetti accettare l'idea che quella serata si stava per trasformare in una piacevole distrazione. Davanti a me stava Yugi Muto.

- Yo! - Lo salutai.

Era immobile, sembrava aver visto un fantasma. - Atemu? -

Eh sì, a quanto pareva oltre al corpo in miniatura, anche il cervello doveva essere ridotto. - Sì pasticcino, sono io. - Le sue guance si gonfiarono indispettite, reggeva in mano un cestino della spesa. Bene, questo combini era diventato il mio nuovissimo mini market preferito. - Anche tu a fare spese. - Constatai sollevando la mano in modo che vedesse anche il mio di cestino.

Le sue guance si sgonfiarono. - Già, il nonno ha dimenticato di fare la spesa. -

Mi avvicinai di un passo. - Bene, allora mi darai una mano. - Gli misi sotto il naso le mie due buste. - Allora? Qual'è la migliore? -

Mi osservò stranito e vidi un leggero sorriso formarsi sul suo viso. - Dipende. - Le afferrò leggendo gli ingredienti. - Ti piace piccante? -

- Può darsi. - Mugugnai.

Mi porse la prima busta. - Allora questa fa al caso tuo. -

Ok, forse avevo trovato un valido aiuto per la mia spesa. - Pasticcino, sei assunto. - Afferrai il suo braccio e me lo trascinai dietro per l'intero negozio.

- A..Atemu! Fermo! Posso anche venire con te, non serve che mi trascini. -

Mi fermai giusto un secondo e poi ripresi a camminare. - No, non mi fido, magari poi mi scappi e io sono fregato per la spesa. -

Il volto allibito del piccoletto era entusiasmante, ma preferivo sentirlo fra le mie mani che libero di defilarsi al primo momento di distrazione.

Alle undici e due minuti stavamo finalmente uscendo dal mini market. Ognuno di noi reggeva almeno un paio di borsine. - Beh, ci vediamo Atemu. - Tentò di salutarmi, ma per me non era ancora arrivato il momento dei saluti.

- Vengo con te. - Sentenziai.

Mi fissò allibito. - La spesa? -

- La porto dopo a casa. Ti accompagno, metti che qualcuno ti rapisca, voglio essere certo che tu arrivi sano e salvo. - Il suo viso rosso d'imbarazzo mi fece venire la pelle d'oca. - Sei stato visto con me al combini, se sparisci penseranno che sia colpa mia. - E la sua faccia divenne una maschera di freddezza.

- Immagino che non ci sia modo di farti cambiare idea, vero? -

- Già. -

Sospirò e cominciò ad avviarsi verso il negozio di giochi. - Tanto per sapere, che hai fatto alla faccia? -

Ah vero, il livido, mi ero dimenticato di averlo. - Niente, mio fratello mi ha dato un pugno e io gli ho rotto il polso. -

Si fermò spalancando gli occhi. Oh Ra! Come poteva avere quell'espressione così... così.. non sapevo nemmeno io come definirla!

- Tu hai rotto il polso.. a tuo fratello? -

Annuii tranquillo.

Riprese a camminare, anche se sembrava un tantino turbato. - Non sei più venuto al negozio. - Mormorò. - Adesso capisco. -

Mi sentii invadere da una strana sensazione piacevole. - Vorrà dire che da domani tornerò a farti compagnia. Non credevo che sentissi la mia mancanza. -

Si voltò rapido con gli occhi ridotti a fessure. - Non sentivo la tua mancanza. La mia era solo una constatazione! - Si voltò di nuovo accelerando il passo.

Anche da arrabbiato rimaneva comunque adorabile. Accelerai anche io il mio e mi rimisi accanto a lui, il buio era spezzato dalle luci dei lampioni.

Pochi minuti dopo arrivammo a casa sua. Bene adesso potevo anche tornarmene a casa.

- Ti va di mangiare con me? -

Lo fissai in silenzio. Avevo capito bene?

Un sorriso imbarazzato si formò sul suo viso. - Il nonno e la mamma non ci sono, così sono solo, se ti va puoi farmi compagnia. -

Decisamente era in imbarazzo, ma in fondo perché no? Potevo mangiare gratis. Ci pensai per un secondo. - Cucini bene? -

Annuì sicuro.

- Bene, allora accetto. Devo però avvisare a casa, o mia madre chi la sente dopo... - Quella donna poteva essere una vera arpia, secondo me era molto lunatica.

La casa era graziosa, mi indicò il telefono e chiamai casa, appena sentii la voce di mia madre rispondere le dissi brevemente tutto: - Sono Atemu, sto fuori a cena. Non sono morto, non sto litigando con nessuno e non so a che ora rientro. Ciao. - Posai la cornetta osservando un esterrefatto Yugi che mi fissava allibito. - Che c'è? - L'osservai arcuando un sopracciglio.

- B.. betsuni. - Posò le borse sul tavolo cominciando a sistemare il tutto.

Avrei potuto semplicemente guardare la televisione ma Yugi attirava la mia completa attenzione.

Vederlo muoversi così tranquillamente in cucina mi fece supporre un sospetto. - Tu sei sempre solo la sera, vero?! -

Si voltò con le bacchette in mano, i suoi grandi occhi mi osservavano limpidi. - Sì. Mia mamma fa i turni di notte e il nonno spesso è fuori con dei suoi amici. - Ritornò a fissare la cena sui fornelli.

Incrociai le braccia. - Capisco. Vorrà dire che da stasera mi fermerò io da te tutte le sere. -

Si voltò nuovamente di scatto. - Nani?! -

Mi appoggiai stancamente contro il mobile vicino a lui, sempre con le braccia incrociate. - Ho detto che da stasera sarò tuo ospite fisso. Piuttosto di litigare con mio fratello, preferisco rimanere qui. -

Sbatté gli occhi più volte. - La mia opinione non conta? -

- No. -

Parecchi minuti dopo eravamo finalmente seduti a cenare. - Sai, non sei male come cuoco. - Addentai un'altra fetta di quella deliziosa frittata.

Non solo rimasi a cena quella sera, ma da quel giorno rimasi come ospite fisso a casa sua.

Suo nonno mi aveva preso in simpatia e dato che il pasticcino riceveva spesso delle avance in negozio, aveva pensato che la mia presenza e il mio caratteraccio avrebbero funzionato come deterrente, avrei quindi lavorato nel loro negozio per sdebitarmi della loro ospitalità.

Osservai l'orologio della cucina, Yugi avrebbe fatto tardi ancora una volta. Sospirai, possibile che avesse bisogno di dormire così tanto? Finii di bere il caffè e mi diressi verso la sua camera. Ormai era da una settimana che abitavo lì e avevo compreso fin dal primo giorno che sarebbe stata una convivenza pacifica e tranquilla.

Entrai nella stanza senza bussare, sfilai di colpo le coperte rivelando la figura del pasticcino teneramente abbracciata al cuscino. - Farai tardi, di nuovo. - Un occhio sonnacchioso si aprì richiudendosi subito dopo.

- E' presto. - Borbottò nascondendo la testa sotto il cuscino.

Ogni mattina era la stessa storia, cominciavo a prenderci gusto. La mattina precedente gli avevo versato addosso un bicchiere d'acqua, quello prima ancora lo avevo trascinato giù di peso infischiandomene delle sue lamentele, quello prima ancora gli avevo spalmato sulla faccia il cuscino tentando di soffocarlo innocentemente.

Sì, vivere con Yugi dava sfogo alla mia fantasia e quella mattina non faceva eccezioni. - Dai pasticcino, è veramente tardi. - Brontolai cercando di trovare un nuovo modo per buttarlo giù dal letto.

- Ogni volta dici così, poi scopro che è presto! - Sollevò un po' il cuscino mostrando il visino ancora mezzo addormentato, i capelli completamente arruffati. Era l'immagine della pura innocenza.

Finalmente si sollevò dal letto, mostrandosi in tutto il suo metro e sessantacinque di altezza, o come lo preferivo chiamare io: metro e sessantacinque di bassezza.

Il pigiama stropicciato azzurro a stelline, di almeno due taglie più grande, lo faceva sembrare un bambino. - Ma non hai un altro pigiama? Sembri ancora più piccolo di quello che già dimostri! - Sapevo di farlo arrabbiare, ma non potevo farci niente, adoravo vedere le sue guance arrossire e gonfiarsi pronte per rispondermi a tono.

- Il mio pigiama è bellissimo, non è colpa mia se sembro un moccioso! - Si chiuse in bagno, uscendone poco dopo lavato e cambiato.

La colazione fu come sempre tranquilla, mi piaceva quel clima di pace, al contrario delle liti e frecciatine che dovevo invece subire a casa mia per colpa di Marik.

Sogghignai un po' chissà come se la stava cavando con Bakura, forse ormai doveva aver capito che non m'importava assolutamente nulla di lui. Ah beh, poco male, non si era più visto e la cosa non mi dispiaceva affatto.

Alle dieci in punto aprimmo il negozio, ieri sera erano arrivati parecchi pacchi nuovi con le espansioni dei giochi di carte ed erano tutti da catalogare e ordinare sugli scaffali.

- Io penso a queste scatole, tu a quelle. - Sentenziai, cominciando ad aprirle. Mi piaceva davvero molto lavorare lì, mi sentivo perfino più socievole.

Estrassi le prime bustine di Duel Monsters, da quando ero lì avevo capito che questo era in assoluto il gioco preferito di Yugi. Era bravo con tutti i giochi, ma questo era per lui il meglio del meglio. - Hey. - Sventolai le nuove bustine e come previsto gli si illuminarono gli occhi. - Dopo le apriamo, che dici? - Le appoggiai sul bancone del negozio e ripresi ad aprire le scatole.

Tutto si stava svolgendo tranquillamente, almeno finché il pasticcino non decise di prendere la scala per arrivare alle mensole più alte. Per sicurezza mi posizionai dietro di lui, avevo in bella vista il suo sederino, un pizzicotto avrei anche potuto darglielo, ma non volevo essere io la causa della sua caduta.

Mentre rimanevo con gli occhi fissi su di lui, ricordai che pochi giorni prima, finalmente, Jonouchi aveva trovato il tempo e il coraggio di dichiararsi ad Anzu e adesso formavano una coppietta felice. Le loro uscite con Yugi si erano ridotte di molto, ma al pasticcino non sembrava dispiacere. Ora che ci riflettevo bene, l'unica persona che passava molto tempo con Yugi ero solo io. Non aveva una vita sociale, rimanevamo sempre noi due e basta, ma non mi sembrava di vedere del disappunto sul suo viso, anzi, spesso era lui che cercava la mia compagnia.

- Fatto! - La sua esclamazione soddisfatta mi fece tornare con la mente a dove si trovava in quel momento: in bilico sulla scala.

- Attento a non cade.. - Cavolo! Non avevo nemmeno fatto in tempo a dirlo!

Dritto nelle mie braccia. Lo sapevo che sarebbe successo!

La scala cadde contro il muro facendo solo un gran baccano.

- Tutto bene? - Lo fissai un po' ansioso, non aveva preso botte o altro, vero?

Le sue braccia, nel momento della caduta si erano aggrappate al mio collo ed erano ancora lì, nessun cenno di lasciarmi. - Yugi? Tutto a posto? - Era strano chiamarlo con il suo nome, ma in quel momento volevo solo sincerarmi che stesse bene.

Aprì i suoi occhioni color ametista e... cavolo, come potevano risucchiarti in quel modo?

Sciolse il suo abbraccio mettendosi le mani all'altezza del cuore, il viso divenne rosso. - Sì.. credo di sì. - Respirò profondamente cercando di calmarsi. - Grazie Atemu, se non ci fossi stato tu, probabilmente sarei per terra in questo momento. - Mi sorrise sincero.

Diamine! Perché stavo arrossendo?! E perché mi sentivo di colpo così impacciato?!

- Stai più attento la prossima volta! - Lo lasciai cadere di peso, facendo finire il suo adorabile sederino per terra.

- Ahio! - Borbottò. - Potevi avvertirmi sai? - Si stava massaggiando la parte dolorante.

Mi voltai tornando agli scatoloni, in realtà mi sentivo veramente sconvolto, avevo avuto la fastidiosa sensazione che se fossi rimasto con lui fra le braccia avrei davvero potuto... no, non ci dovevo pensare! Al lavoro!

Anche quel giorno si era rivelato proficuo per il negozio e non solo avevo aiutato a mettere via scatoloni di giochi, ma avevo anche, con la mia tipica gentilezza, mandato a quel paese un paio di ragazzine che volevano confessare i loro sentimenti al piccolo Yugi.

- Sfrontate! - Stavo ancora borbottando, mentre giravo il cartello con scritto "chiuso" sulla porta a vetri.

In realtà mi ero infastidito più del solito oggi, nell'avere lì attorno quelle oche, cosa pretendevano insomma!?

Certo però che anche il pasticcino poteva una volta per tutte dire "no grazie, non mi interessa!" Forse però era anche vero che non gli lasciavo il tempo di reagire, mi trovavo sempre in zona quando queste cose accadevano e non facevo altro che prendere la gente per il colletto e sbatterla senza troppe cerimonie fuori dal negozio. Mi davano fastidio, molto fastidio.

Era anche vero che lui non si era mai lamentato, forse gli faceva piacere... eh no! Perché adesso stavo arrossendo di nuovo?! Cosa diavolo c'era oggi in questo negozio? Un virus?

Entrai in cucina, dove con gesti all'apparenza tranquilli, Yugi si affrettava a preparare la cena.

- Hey, ho chiuso tutto. - Mi sedetti sulla sedia e tirai fuori le bustine di Duel Monsters.

- Bene, io ho quasi finito, fra poco sarà pronto. - Mise in tavola i piatti e i bicchieri.

Durante la cena, mentre lui leggeva con avidità le nuove carte io osservavo distratto un film in televisione. Sinceramente non lo stavo capendo, la mia testa era da tutt'altra parte.

- Questa mi sarà molto utile durante i tornei. - Stava borbottando, osservando una carta trappola con disegnata sopra una spada.

- Tornei? - Arcuai un sopracciglio involontariamente.

Sollevò gli occhi su di me. - Duel Monsters è un gioco mondiale, si fanno i tornei. Il prossimo sarà il Regno dei Duellanti indetto dalla All. Illusion, l'azienda che ha creato il gioco. -

Afferrai la carta trappola osservandola bene. - Capito. Dove si svolgerà? -

- L'anno scorso era in America, quest'anno non si sa ancora. Ma presto ci informeranno. -

America?! - Tu sei andato in America? - Ero colpito e preoccupato.

La sua testolina annuì.

Mi sentii mancare, questo voleva dire che se l'avessero convocato, lui sarebbe partito per chissà dove?

Quella notte, avevo provato in tutti i modi a scacciare dalla mia mente quelle parole sui tornei e su un suo possibile viaggio, ma non c'ero riuscito per niente, così, nel cuore della notte, quando fui sicuro che tutti dormissero, in silenzio, mi diressi nella camera di Yugi. Aprii piano la porta richiudendola dietro di me.

Eccolo lì, dormiva beatamente in mezzo a tutti i suoi giochi. Era proprio un moccioso! Sorrisi divertito per poi osservarlo qualche minuto. - Yugi.. - Sospirai inginocchiandomi accanto a lui. Passai una mano abbronzata fra i suoi capelli, erano morbidi.

Provai ad immaginare chi potesse aver fatto lo stesso gesto intimo e una rabbia folle mi sorprese. No! Non poteva essere successo niente del genere!

Mi sollevai di scatto e uscii dalla sua stanza rintanandomi nella mia. Dovevo riflettere. In fondo non m'importava niente di cosa facesse quel pasticcino nella sua vita privata. Poteva fare quello che voleva.

Che bugiardo, sapevo bene che invece mi interessava la sua vita, ma perché? Spalancai gli occhi colto da un'improvvisa idea: possibile che mi fossi affezionato a lui come fratello e che volessi proteggerlo? Eppure, questi sentimenti così forti e a volte destabilizzanti non li provavo verso Marik.

Che cavolo mi stava prendendo? Da quando facevo questi pensieri da donnetta?! Bah... mi misi sotto le coperte e lasciai purtroppo che la mia mente andasse alla deriva per molto tempo prima di riuscire a dormire.

Quella mattina, mi ero trovato sinceramente indeciso se andarlo a svegliare oppure no, alla fine mi ero dato mentalmente dell'idiota e avevo deciso che non avrei cambiato la mia routine mattutina, anche perché mi metteva di buon umore il fatto di poterlo svegliare. Diabolicamente passai prima dal bagno afferrando il bicchiere posato sul lavandino, lo riempii di acqua gelida e m'insinuai nella stanza di Yugi, pronto a svegliarlo in maniera forse un po' poco ortodossa.

Uno sguardo veloce mi mostrò il pasticcino ancora raggomitolato sotto le coperte, mi avvicinai posando sul comodino il bicchiere, spostai le coperte, giusto quel tanto per scoprirgli il volto e rimasi di sasso: Yugi era sveglio e stava piangendo.

- Che diavolo.. Yugi?! -

Mi trovai stretto nell'abbraccio del pasticcino in piena crisi. - Hey, che succede? - Che cavolo era successo?!

I singhiozzi scuotevano quel piccolo corpicino senza sosta e io non sapevo che pesci prendere. Feci l'unica cosa sensata che mi venisse in mente, lo strinsi fra le mie braccia in silenzio, lasciando che si sfogasse.

Mi resi conto che nonostante lo avessi sempre preso in giro per la sua statura e per il fatto che assomigliasse ad un moccioso, aveva un corpo longilineo, delicato all'apparenza, ma la sua presa salda dava tutt'altra idea. Lasciai vagare le mani abbronzate per la schiena con l'intento di calmarlo.

La cosa sembrò funzionare, parecchi minuti dopo, il faccino del giovane riemerse, gli occhi rossi per il pianto e le guance rigate dalle lacrime. - Scusa. - Mormorò piano.

- Cosa è successo? - Ero sinceramente preoccupato. - E' per colpa di Bakura? -

Gli occhi ametista mi osservarono tristi. Bene, ci avevo azzeccato.

- Ma tu non sei... come posso dire... interessato a lui, giusto? - E alcune lacrime uscirono da quegli occhi così grandi. No, forse dopo tutto era interessato al ragazzo.

- Come l'hai capito? - La sua domanda mi colse di sorpresa e decisi di confessare.

- Vi ho sentito. - Avvertii il rossore salire su per il collo. Che diamine di situazione!

Si asciugò gli occhi con il dorso della mano e si sciolse dall'abbraccio. - Scusa. - Mormorò ancora, alzandosi in piedi. - Ma stamattina non me la sento di andare in negozio. -

In quello stato non ci sarei andato nemmeno io. - Capisco. - Ma cosa dovevo fare? Lasciarlo lì da solo era fuori discussione. - Su, fila a lavarti, la colazione la preparo io. - Mi voltai senza guardarlo, sicuro di averlo lasciato stupito.

Si era messo una comoda tuta e in silenzio stava gustando la colazione, ogni tanto mi lanciava delle occhiate, ma sembrava solo che volesse essere rassicurato.

- Quindi, Bakura si è dichiarato e tu l'hai respinto. - Però avevo davvero il tatto di un elefante. - Quanti cuori hai già spezzato? -

Mi fissò male. - Ti sembra una domanda da farmi? -

Posai la ciotola e le bacchette osservandolo serio. - Ovvio. E' un lato di te che non conoscevo, pasticcino. -

- Non mi chiamare così. - Borbottò finendo di mangiare il suo riso.

- Allora? Sto aspettando una risposta. - Davvero non volevo cedere, ero anche curioso.

- Non sono fatti tuoi. - Si alzò prendendo le ciotole e bacchette per metterle nel lavabo, aprì il rubinetto dell'acqua facendola scorrere.

Mi alzai posizionandomi dietro di lui. - Allora? -

Chiuse il rubinetto e si voltò per affrontarmi.

Fu solo una questione di spazi, probabilmente, il fatto che le mie labbra finirono per sbaglio sulle sue. E per una questione di equilibrio invece il fatto che la mano di Yugi mi stesse trattenendo per la maglietta.

Era bello sentire quelle labbra cercarmi, quelle braccia sottili cingermi il collo e quel corpicino minuto stringersi contro di me quasi con disperazione.

Oh Ra, che cosa stava facendo?!

Aprii gli occhi osservando quel volto arrossato, gli occhi luminosi e carichi di passione. Oh Dei, come poteva esistere una persona simile sulla terra?

Non potei evitare al mio corpo di tendersi e di sorprendersi per l'audacia del mio pasticcino. La sua mano si era intrufolata nella stoffa dei pantaloni, e adesso solo il sottile strato del mio intimo mi divideva dal calore di quella mano. - Voglio che tu sia mio Atemu, per tutta la vita. - Mi mormorò suadente all'orecchio, eliminando anche l'ultima barriera. E il suo tocco caldo mi fece quasi arrivare al limite.

- Yu.. Yugi - Mormorai con voce spezzata, mentre l'altra mano afferrava la mia e la conduceva verso la sua intimità.

- Sentimi Atemu, sono così per te. - E quando la sua mano si posò in quel punto, non potei evitare al mio corpo di lasciarsi andare e liberare quel piacere che il mio pasticcino gli aveva dato la possibilità di raggiungere.

La sveglia sul comodino suonò le sette in punto, con uno scatto mi sollevai dal letto tutto sudato.

Era stato un sogno?!

Mi guardai attorno: ero nella mia stanza, indossavo il mio solito pigiama e a parte il fatto che avessi il cuore a mille, fossi sudato come dopo una corsa di chilometri infiniti, sentivo una leggera umidità verso il cavallo dei pantaloni. Avevo quasi paura di scoprire la verità, ma non potevo evitarla, quindi, sollevai le coperte. La vergogna s'impadronì del mio viso.

Avevo avuto un.. un.. Oh Dei! E solo sognando Yugi!

Strinsi le coperte fermamente. Come era potuto succedere?!

Sospirai coprendomi il volto con le mani.

Cercai di rimettere ordine fra i miei pensieri: per prima cosa dovevo fare una doccia e mettere tutto in lavatrice. Seconda cosa, dovevo svegliare Yugi.

E poi avrei ripreso la mia vita di sempre, quello era stato solo un incidente e basta.

No, non fu solo un incidente e basta, da quel giorno cominciarono a cambiare alcune cose, ma forse ero solo io che ora vedevo veramente Yugi con occhi diversi.

Il comportamento di tutti era rimasto immutato, eppure, il fastidio che provavo ogni volta che sorrideva a qualcun altro e il continuo insistere di alcune ragazzine nel volergli fare la corte, mi stavano rendendo nervoso e instabile.

Più di una volta mi ero sorpreso nel guardare male il povero Yugi e mi erano anche scappate delle risposte non molto carine nei suoi confronti.

Il risultato era che adesso Yugi mi stava evitando.

Ero semplicemente un idiota.

Per quasi cinque lunghi giorni Yugi subì il mio orribile comportamento e il fatto che non mi rivolgesse più nemmeno la parola mi stava facendo impazzire.

Quella sera, mentre stavamo cenando, potevo sentire chiaramente quanto fosse tesa l'aria. Basta, non mi piaceva questa situazione in cui mi ero andato a cacciare da solo per uno stupido sogno... che si era ripetuto più volte in quei giorni, ma era solo un sogno! Basta! Nient'altro! Quindi: - Scusami. - Mormorai piano, sollevai lo sguardo e lui era lì che mi fissava con le bacchette sospese a mezz'aria. - Scusami, ho avuto un pessimo comportamento in questi giorni. -

Lo vidi posare le bacchette sul piatto e fissandolo intensamente. - Sai, ero preoccupato in questi giorni. - Ammise ad un certo punto.

- Perché? -

Il suo sguardo si fece per un secondo triste. - Non riuscivo a capire perché fossi arrabbiato con me, non né capivo il motivo. - Sollevò gli occhi grandi gentili. - Sono felice che adesso tutto sia finito. -

Mi sentii in colpa, si era preoccupato per me - Ti chiedo scusa, ero solo.. nervoso. - Ammisi con un certo imbarazzo.

- Nervoso? -

Scossi la testa affermativamente. - Sì. - Forse un modo per liberarmi di quel sogno e di tutte quelle emozioni oniriche c'era. - C'è una cosa che mi ha fatto cambiare sotto molti aspetti. - Mi alzai da tavola raggiungendolo, afferrai con gentilezza il suo viso sollevandolo per poi abbassarmi e baciarlo dolcemente sulle labbra.

No, quello non era decisamente un sogno, lo stavo facendo davvero. Avvertivo chiaramente le mani di Yugi cercare di respingermi, ma non volevo staccarmi, no. Intensificai il baciò afferrando con l'altra mano libera quelle di Yugi bloccandolo.

Pochi attimi dopo, sentii come se il fuoco fosse esploso dentro il mio corpo: Yugi mi aveva dato libero accesso arrendendosi a me.

Liberai le mie mani avvolgendole a coppa attorno a quel volto delicato. Mi staccai per un attimo osservando il mio pasticcino completamente rosso. - Non lasciare mai che qualcuno ti tocchi come faccio io. - Gli sussurrai rauco all'orecchio, mordicchiandoglielo.

I gemiti che risuonavano nella stanza mi infuocarono ancora di più, ma avevo già fatto un passo molto lungo, non potevo rischiare oltre.

Di malavoglia mi staccai osservandolo accaldato, rosso e vergognoso. Quello spettacolo di sensualità doveva essere solo per me e per nessun altro. - Ho deciso che sarai mio, Yugi. - Mi abbassai osservandolo dritto negli occhi. - Te lo dirò e te lo farò comprendere finché anche tu ne sarai completamente certo. Tu sei mio. - E lo baciai di nuovo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3**

Il mattino seguente, non dovetti andare a svegliarlo per la prima volta da quando abitavo lì: Yugi era in cucina e stava preparando la colazione. Era talmente indaffarato da non accorgersi nemmeno della mia presenza. Mi posizionai dietro di lui abbracciandolo. - Buongiorno. - Gli baciai il collo sentendolo irrigidirsi completamente.

- B.. buongiorno. -

Con una mano voltai il suo viso verso di me e lo baciai delicatamente sulle labbra. Sì, quello era senza dubbio un buon giorno.

Mi staccai sedendomi a tavola attendendo la colazione, Yugi era praticamente bordeaux e molto, molto silenzioso. - Delizioso. - Mormorai, osservandolo.

Cercava di sfuggire al mio sguardo, voleva rendere le cose più difficili? Bene, adoravo le sfide!

Per tutta la notte avevo cercato di dare un senso al bacio e alle parole che avevo detto a Yugi, ma ancora adesso non ci riuscivo. Sapevo solo di aver provato un impeto di gelosia e possessione nei suoi confronti. Lo volevo per me e basta.

Non riuscivo a tollerare l'idea che qualcun altro avrebbe potuto sfiorarlo, baciarlo o anche solo ricevere quelle piccole attenzioni che lui inconsciamente stava riservando a me.

Sapevo che non sarebbe durata per sempre la mia condizione di ospite presso la sua casa e forse anche quell'idea aveva accelerato i tempi, ma l'unica cosa certa di tutto era che Yugi era una parte fondamentale per la mia sanità mentale.

Con lui tutto era più bello.

Con lui stavo bene.

Con lui mi sentivo una persona felice, migliore.

Lo vidi finire di mangiare la sua ciotola di riso e rimanere pensoso.

- Non posso indovinare cosa stia pensando la tua testolina, quindi: spara. - Mi sentivo un po' sulle spine, ma se volevo che lui fosse completamente mio, avrei dovuto probabilmente smussare alcuni tratti del mio caratteraccio.

Posò le bacchette sul tavolo, i suoi occhi fissavano la ciotola ormai vuota. - Perché mi hai baciato? - Arrossì di botto.

Dopo quello che gli avevo detto, davvero non aveva capito? Ah, a volte sopravvalutavo troppo le persone. - Perché sei mio. - Cosa voleva che gli dicessi?

- Sì, questo l'ho sentito ieri. - E il rosso divenne più acceso. - Ma perché? -

- Perché sì. - Grande risposta, davvero una risposta peggiore non potevo darla.

Si alzò da tavola sparecchiando in silenzio.

No, non mi piaceva quella tensione e forse anche quel pizzico di delusione che stavo avvertendo. Dovevo rimediare in qualche modo, ma come potevo fare se nemmeno io sapevo dare una spiegazione al mio comportamento possessivo?!

In negozio come sempre ci fu il solito via vai di persone più o meno gradite. Faticai però a trattenermi dallo strozzare alcune sciocche ragazzine.

Le odiavo.

Vederle toccare il mio pasticcino, sfiorare per caso la sua maglietta con qualche scusa banale, tentare di sfiorargli i capelli. Avrei voluto urlare loro di stargli lontano, che non potevano toccarlo, che lui era solo mio. Ma non potevo, una cosa era nel privato, una cosa era al di fuori della nostra sfera personale. Nonostante tutto le persone ancora guardavano con sospetto le coppie formate da persone dello stesso sesso.

Cavolo! Arrossii. Avevo appena pensato a me e Yugi come una coppia!?

Deglutii.

Spostai nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui e con rabbia mi avvicinai alla ragazza che impudentemente aveva appoggiato una mano sul petto del MIO pasticcino.

Arrivai alle sue spalle. - Togli quella mano da lì. - Le sibilai all'orecchio spaventandola a morte. Quando si girò verso di me, sbiancò ancora di più, dovevo avere un'espressione veramente cattiva.

In meno di cinque secondi salutò e uscì dal negozio. Sì, ora mi sentivo meglio.

Osservai Yugi che mi fissava con un'espressione curiosa. - Non stava facendo niente di male. - Provò a scusarla.

Mi voltai senza rispondergli. Il negozio era abbastanza affollato, era meglio evitare scenate...

Sistemai più volte le mensole e le vetrinette contenenti i pupazzetti dei giochi che tanto andavano di moda. Nonostante cercassi di rimanere impegnato, tenevo sempre d'occhio il mio piccolo Yugi.

Quel giorno sembrava non finire mai. Ero felice e sollevato quando anche l'ultimo cliente uscì dal negozio. Con soddisfazione girai la targhetta con scritto "chiuso" e spensi le luci.

- Finito? - Domandai a Yugi che stava chiudendo il cassetto con gli incassi del giorno.

Annuì. - Si. - Sospirò.

Con un gesto veloce lo afferrai e lo caricai in spalla come un sacco di patate. - Atemu! - Urlò spaventato. - Che stai facendo?! - Sentivo le sue mani battere a pugno sulla mia schiena. La cosa mi stava divertendo, ma avevo anche un altro scopo. Riprendere possesso di ciò che era mio.

Salii le scale con Yugi che non aveva ancora smesso di lamentarsi e lo depositai forse un po' rudemente sul mio letto. - Non scherzavo ieri sera: sei mio. - Mi sdraiai su di lui e lo forzai ad accettare il mio bacio.

Le sue proteste sia fisiche che verbali si affievolirono.

Gioii quando partecipò al bacio, meravigliosa fu la sensazione delle sue mani sulla mia schiena. Mi rilassai un po' allentando il mio peso su di lui.

Mi sollevai quel tanto che bastava per osservarlo: era rosso, i suoi occhi erano appannati dalla passione di pochi secondi prima. Era delizioso.

- Non lasciare mai più che qualcuno ti tocchi, Yugi. - Mormorai roco ma serio.

Annuì piano, lasciando che lo baciassi ancora. Adoravo sentire la sua bocca, la sua lingua, il suo sapore.

Con una mano sollevai la sua maglietta e scoprii la sua pancia piatta, candida, morbida. Mi abbassai baciandola in diversi punti.

- Atemu.. - Oh Ra! Quanto era seducente la sua voce! - N.. no.. Atemu.. -

Non lo ascoltai e proseguii ancora, più giù, abbassai i pantaloni senza fretta, lasciando libera la sua pelle. Incontrai l'elastico del suo intimo e con calma abbassai anche quello. La pelle più rosata cominciava a mostrarsi ai miei occhi. Era uno spettacolo seducente, solo per me.

- Atemu.. no.. fermati.. - Appoggiò le mani sulle mie spalle, ma io continuai a posare le mie labbra arrivando anche sulla sua virilità, ormai del tutto sveglia a causa dei miei tocchi.

Quando la mia bocca gli baciò la punta inarcò la schiena respirando più forte. - Tutto mio. - Mormorai contro la pelle delle sue cosce.

Le sue mani strinsero il lenzuolo. - A..Atemu - Oh Dei, il mio nome pronunciato in quel modo aveva il potere di destabilizzare quella poca razionalità che avevo.

Lo volevo. Lì in quel momento lo volevo tutto per me. Volevo sprofondare in lui, sentire il suo calore, la sua morbidezza: tutto.

Mi sfilai la maglietta rimanendo a torso nudo, sfilai anche la sua e ripresi a baciarlo. Il calore del suo corpo contro il mio mi fece aumentare il battito del cuore. Potevo quasi sentire il sangue aumentare e scorrere ancora più veloce dentro di me. Le sue mani sulla pelle della mia schiena mi stavano provocando reazioni potenti e improvvise. Non avrei resistito a lungo.

Sfilai del tutto i nostri indumenti. Eravamo nudi sul letto della mia stanza, accaldati e carichi di passione.

Mi stesi ancora su di lui, i nostri membri pulsanti e tesi ci fecero gemere quando si strofinarono l'uno contro l'altro. - Yugi.. - Mormorai. - Ti voglio. -

Le sue mani si chiusero a coppa sul mio viso avvicinandolo al suo. Fu lui a baciarmi e sentii il mio cuore esplodere di gioia.

Con una mano accarezzai gentilmente il suo sesso, vibrava a contatto con le mie dita. Mi separai da quelle labbra peccaminose abbassandomi e avvolgendo la sua intimità con la bocca. Yugi arcuò la schiena improvvisamente.

Le mie mani vagavano sulle sue cosce, accarezzandole e scoprendone ogni singolo punto.

- Atemu.. no! Sto per.. - Mise le sue mani contro le mie spalle per spostarmi, ma non era mia intenzione. Rimasi lì e il mio piccolo pasticcino esplose. Si portò le mani sulla bocca per impedire alla sua voce di sollevarsi troppo, ma i suoi gemiti non fecero altro che eccitarmi ancora di più.

Il suo sapore era nella mia bocca, mi piaceva. Tutto di lui mi piaceva e mi portava all'estremo.

Il suo torace prese a sollevarsi meno rapidamente, segno che l'orgasmo era finito. I suoi grandi occhi viola mi fissarono vergognosi e ancora con quella patina di passione. Era mio, ero io a causare quell'espressione. Ne fui felice.

Afferrai la sua mano e la misi all'altezza del mio cuore. Volevo che lui lo sentisse battere, perché mai in tutta la mia vita il mio cuore aveva battuto in quel modo.

Con gentilezza cominciai a spingere il mio membro contro di lui. Lo vidi e sentii tendersi. Mi dispiaceva causargli dolore, ma non volevo e non potevo fermarmi. - Yugi, va tutto bene. Devi solo accettarmi. - Ed entrai un pochino dentro di lui. Le sue braccia mi avvolsero trascinandomi contro di lui facendomi sprofondare completamente. Ero in paradiso.

Unì la sua bocca contro la mia baciandomi dolorosamente.

- Yu..gi - Mormorai fra un bacio e l'altro. Provai a muovermi e il suo viso scatto indietro chiudendo gli occhi. - Devo muovermi. - Mormorai, sentivo i muscoli del mio tesoro tendersi e avvolgermi dolorosamente. Mi stava facendo impazzire.

Annuì piano e con gentilezza presi a muovermi dentro il suo corpo. Oh Ra, non c'erano parole per descrivere quelle sensazioni ed emozioni che stavo provando.

Vedere Yugi poco dopo cominciare a partecipare ai miei movimenti fu esaltante e liberatorio, osai muovermi più veloce, e poi ancora di più e di più... finché raggiunsi la pace dei sensi riversandomi completamente dentro di lui. Anche il mio pasticcino realizzò un'altra volta le emozioni del piacere venendo fra i nostri corpi.

Sì, in quel momento tutto era perfetto.

Eravamo nel mio letto abbracciati, l'ambiente era saturo dei nostri odori fusi insieme. Mi sentivo bene, appagato e giusto. Le mie mani scorrevano lungo la spina dorsale di Yugi causandogli dei brividi sulla pelle. - Atemu.. - Mormorò piano contro la pelle del mio torace.

Mugugnai in risposta.

- Non credi che dovremmo lavarci? -

Potevo tranquillamente immaginarlo rosso pomodoro nel dirmi quella frase. Era adorabile.

- Si. - Sospirai, smettendo di accarezzarlo e stringendolo possessivamente contro di me. MIO.

Sollevò il viso verso di me e ne approfittai baciandolo. Sì, eravamo perfetti assieme.

Le sue braccia si sollevarono abbracciandomi. Oh Ra! L'avrei preso nuovamente, ma non potevo, ogni tanto, delle smorfie di dolore gli attraversavano il viso, probabilmente essendo la sua prima volta doveva ancora essere molto indolenzito. - Yugi, era la tua prima volta? - Ecco di nuovo il mio tatto di elefante. Ma cosa diavolo mi saltava in mente di chiedere?

Nascose il viso contro di me e annuì. Mi sentii sollevato. Era veramente solo mio.

- Ne sono felice. - Mormorai.

- Anche io. - Rispose piano e questo mi lasciò sorpreso. Allora forse anche lui provava qualche emozione verso di me?

- Rimani qui. - Gli dissi, alzandomi e avviandomi verso il bagno. Riempii la vasca di acqua calda e di sali profumati. Mentre il vapore riempiva l'ambiente mi soffermai a guardarmi allo specchio. Cosa avevo fatto? Avevo fatto sesso con un ragazzo! La mia prima volta con un uomo! Oh Ra! Se lo avesse scoperto qualcuno sarei sicuramente morto.

Mi appoggiai al lavandino. No, per ora non doveva saperlo nessuno, non era in gioco solo la mia vita, ma anche quella di Yugi e lui non si meritava gli sguardi crudeli della gente. No, non l'avrei mai permesso.

L'acqua aveva raggiunto il bordo della vasca, chiusi il rubinetto e tornai nella mia camera, Yugi era lì seduto con il viso ancora arrossato.

- Riesci ad alzarti? - Mi avvicinai, cercando di non far caso alle nostre nudità.

Si alzò piano gemendo per il dolore. Lo afferrai e lo presi in braccio. - Atemu?! -

- Sshh, non ti faccio cadere. - Andai in bagno e lo depositai nell'acqua calda, avrebbe alleviato un po' il suo dolore. - Fammi spazio. -

Mi guardò cercando di capire, la vasca era solo per una persona, quindi si rannicchiò da una parte e mi lasciò entrare. Immediatamente lo tirai contro di me. Il suo corpo adesso si appoggiava al mio. La sua schiena contro il mio torace. Era bello, rilassante e intimo.

Intrecciai le mie mani con le sue. - Devo essere sincero Yugi. - Sospirai contro i suoi capelli, così simili ai miei ma così diversi. - Non ho idea di cosa sto facendo, so solo che vicino a te mi sento bene. Ti voglio per me e non ho intenzione di dividerti con altri. - Non era una dichiarazione, ma era il massimo che potevo fare in quel momento.

Si voltò piano osservandomi, il vapore nella stanza rendeva il tutto quasi etereo. Si allungò verso di me e mi depositò un tenero bacio sulle labbra. - Per ora mi va bene così. - Mi confessò e in quel momento capii: mi stavo innamorando di Yugi, nonostante io continuassi a dichiarare che lui era mio, ero io in realtà che appartenevo a lui.


	4. Chapter 4

**YUGI VERSION:**

Era finalmente cominciata l'estate, la scuola era finita, per davvero questa volta! Avevo passato gli esami e adesso potevo starmene tranquillamente a gestire il negozio di giochi assieme al nonno.

Anche se a dire la verità, mi dispiaceva non andare più a scuola, lì avevo visto l'unica persona che mi aveva fatto sentire le farfalle nello stomaco, anche se lui non aveva neppure idea della mia esistenza.

Ricordavo ancora quando lo avevo visto per la prima volta, bello, fiero, con i capelli simili ai miei. Era stato un vero e proprio colpo di fulmine, ma ben presto scoprii anche il suo caratteraccio. Non lo avevo mai avvicinato, mi saziavo di quello che si raccontava di lui in giro.

Era stato abbastanza facile nascondere quel sentimento che dentro di me stava nascendo, fortunatamente non eravamo nella stessa classe e quindi a parte vederlo raramente nei corridoi, la mia conoscenza su di lui finiva lì.

Sospirai amareggiato. C'era da contare oltretutto che lui in estate passava tutto il tempo in Egitto, la sua terra natia.

Non avrebbe mai funzionato fra di noi.

Che tristezza.

In negozio ultimamente venivano spesso diversi clienti e chi più gentilmente, chi con più malizia, cercavano di avere un appuntamento con me. Ero imbarazzato da morire. Come mai non avevo mai notato di possedere questa popolarità a scuola? Mah...

- Grazie per essere venuta, buona giornata. - Salutai l'ennesima cliente, accorgendomi solo in quel momento della presenza del mio migliore amico. - Jonouchi-kun! Che bello, sei venuto a trovarmi. -

- Ciao Yugi. - Mi rispose cordiale. - Ti vorrei presentare una persona, Yugi lui è Atemu: mio cugino. -

Non era possibile! Avrei tanto voluto sciogliermi per terra, invece sorrisi cordiale. - Piacere, io sono Yugi Muto. -

- Atemu. - Arcuò un sopracciglio scuro. Oh bene, di molte parole, dovevo aggiungere anche questo a quello che già conoscevo di lui.

Jonouchi-kun mi trascinò in una conversazione sui nuovi giochi appena arrivati, strappandomi anche la promessa di provarli per primo.

La voce di Atemu ci interruppe. - Senti un po' pasticcino. -

Lo fissai intontito, c'è l'aveva con me? - Io? - Mi indicai con un dito, tanto per essere sicuro.

- Sì, tu. Che ne dici di stare alla larga da Anzu per un po'?! -

- Anzu? - No, non poteva davvero avere una cotta per lei. Sarebbe stato un trauma per me vederli assieme tutti i giorni. Lui, il ragazzo per cui avevo una cotta esorbitante!

- Sì pasticcino, Anzu! Parlo della moretta dagli occhi azzurri. -

Era etero, ma era logico a ben pensarci. Sentivo già il mio cuore rompersi in mille pezzi.

- Atemu, adesso smettila.. - Provò ad intervenire Jonouchi-kun, ma bastò una sua occhiata per zittirlo. Doveva veramente essere perso per lei... però mi venne un dubbio, osservando la faccia rossa del mio migliore amico.

- Stai aiutando Jonouchi-kun?! -

- Esatto. Se ci sei tu in mezzo ai piedi, questo qui non combinerà niente di buono. -

Non potei evitare alle mie labbra di sorridere felici. - Certo. Va bene. Faccio da sempre il tifo per loro! - Mi avvicinai felice ed emozionato. - Cosa posso fare per aiutarvi? -

- Stalle semplicemente lontano. -

Jonouchi-kun trascinò via suo cugino. Io invece non potevo essere più felice! Era venuto qui in negozio! Lo avevo visto e gli avevo parlato! Sentivo la faccia diventarmi rossa!

Oddio! Spalancai gli occhi, sembravo una ragazzina in piena crisi ormonale!

Mi spalmai sul bancone fresco di vetro che conteneva i pupazzetti. Ero decisamente cotto.

Certo però che Atemu aveva davvero un caratterino... sospirai. Nonostante l'euforia, sapevo però che non avrei comunque avuto nessuna possibilità. Chiusi gli occhi cercando di calmare quel picco di dolore in mezzo al petto.

Il mattino seguente aprii il negozio poco dopo le dieci di mattina, l'effetto della visita di Atemu era ancora presente in me. Continuavo ad essere sulle nuvole, distratto e pericolosamente felice.

La porta si aprì rivelando il mio primo cliente. - A.. Atemu!? - Spalancai gli occhi stupito.

- Sono venuto a fare un giro di controllo. Non mi fido molto delle tue parole, quindi, ho deciso che ti terrò d'occhio. -

Non credeva alle mie parole? Ma cosa... gonfiai le guance indispettito, per poi arrossire. Era davvero bello. I pantaloni e la maglietta risaltavano sulla sua figura e quel collarino attorno al collo... divenni ancora più rosso! - Guarda che io non ho alcuna mira su Anzu! -

- Si certo, come no... -

Avrei voluto rispondergli, invece la porta si aprì mostrando il mio ormai ex compagno di scuola.

- Buon giorno. -

- Bakura-kun! - Divenni ancora più rosso. Sapevo che aveva una cotta per me e in quel momento la sua presenza mi stava rendendo nervoso.

- Ho bisogno di parlarti. - Era arrossito.

Lo sapevo... gli indicai di seguirmi sul retro, speravo sinceramente che Atemu non sentisse nulla. Non volevo che capisse le mie preferenze, avrebbe potuto provare orrore e andarsene. Mi sentivo sulle spine.

- Mi piaci. - Confessò Bakura-kun.

- Bakura-kun io.. io non posso ricambiare. -

- E' perché sono un ragazzo? -

Come potevo evitare di ferirlo troppo? - No. Non è per questo. E' solo che non riesco a vederti come più di un amico. Ti voglio bene, ma non come vorresti tu. Mi dispiace. -

Che silenzio improvvisamente.

- Capisco... però Yugi-kun, dimmi la verità, c'è qualcun altro che ti piace? -

- Beh... ecco... - Sì, c'era qualcuno ed era di là in negozio... speravo davvero che Atemu fosse impegnato a guardare qualunque altra cosa.

- Allora è così, c'è davvero qualcun altro. - Sembrava sinceramente deluso.

- Mi dispiace Bakura-kun. - Lo condussi di nuovo in negozio.

- Scusami ancora per il disturbo, Yugi-kun. -

Lo guardai andarsene, mi dispiaceva molto, non meritava di soffrire, era la persona più gentile che avessi mai conosciuto.

- Sei della sponda gaya? -

Le parole di Atemu mi sorpresero e mi fecero sudare freddo. Aveva sentito! Maledizione! - Ma che domande mi fai?! E comunque non sono fatti tuoi! - Mi voltai afferrando alcune scatole piene di giochi e mi misi a sistemarle arrabbiato.

Che figuraccia! Che figuraccia! Che figuraccia! Sicuramente adesso si sarebbe arrabbiato e se ne sarebbe andato... sospirai interiormente, pronto a sentire la porta aprirsi. Rimasi invece stupito di vederlo ancora lì appoggiato al bancone. Non aveva mosso un muscolo, aveva sul volto un'espressione soddisfatta.

Passò tutta la mattina con me in negozio.

- Senti, non per essere scortese, ma non devi fare altro oggi? -

- No, sono libero. Quindi rimango. -

Ah... e adesso? Per tutto il resto del giorno, Atemu continuò a punzecchiarmi con frecciatine e frasi sarcastiche.

Nonostante fosse arrogante, mi piaceva lo stesso e dopo quelle ore passate assieme la mia cotta per lui era aumentata a dismisura.

Fu solo nel pomeriggio che Jonouchi-kun lo trovò e decise di portarlo via.

Passarono due giorni senza che lui venisse da me in negozio. Il mio umore peggiorò improvvisamente. Mi sentivo uno scemo.

Cosa mi ero messo in testa? Che sarebbe venuto anche nei giorni seguenti?! Baka! Eppure, ogni volta che qualcuno entrava in negozio, non potevo fare a meno di sentire il mio cuore cominciare a battere furiosamente e la mia speranza far capolino ogni volta.

Alla fine, quella notte realizzai che probabilmente la mia cotta era andata oltre... possibile che mi fossi innamorato di lui?!

Quella sera, quando aprii le antine della cucina per vedere cosa preparare per cena, mi resi conto che avevo finito praticamente tutto. Osservai l'orologio, erano quasi le nove, dovevo andare al combini poco distante da qui.

Afferrai il portafoglio mettendolo in tasca, chiusi a chiave e con calma mi recai al mini market.

Presi un cestino e cominciai la mia ricerca, tre corsie dopo mi bloccai: davanti a me c'era Atemu con in mano un paio di buste di cibi precotti. Forse avrei fatto in tempo a defilarmi, ma a quanto pareva il destino aveva scelto un'altra strada per me, sollevò i suoi occhi e mi vide.

- Yo! - Mi salutò.

- Atemu? - Che razza di voce mi era uscita?! Che cosa aveva fatto al volto?

- Sì pasticcino, sono io. -

Mi faceva saltare i nervi quando mi rispondeva così, non ero un mentecatto! Solo la sua presenza mi destabilizzava giusto un po'!

- Anche tu a fare spese. - Constatò sollevando la mano in modo che vedessi anche il suo di cestino.

- Già, il nonno ha dimenticato di fare la spesa. - Ammisi. E in quel momento ringraziai il nonno, se non fosse stato per la sua dimenticanza, non avrei avuto la possibilità di incontrarlo di nuovo.

Si avvicinò di un passo. - Bene, allora mi darai una mano. - Mi mise sotto il naso due buste. - Allora? Qual'è la migliore? -

L'osservai stranito, che ne sapevo io dei suoi gusti? - Dipende. - Le afferrai leggendo gli ingredienti. - Ti piace piccante? -

- Può darsi. - Mugugnò.

Gli porsi la prima busta. - Allora questa fa al caso tuo. - Nonostante tutto però era bello parlare con lui.

- Pasticcino, sei assunto. - Afferrò il mio braccio e mi trascinò per l'intero negozio.

- A..Atemu! Fermo! Posso anche venire con te, non serve che mi trascini. - Ero sicuramente rosso! Un'altra cosa che scoprivo su di lui: era forzuto e brutale!

- No, non mi fido, magari poi mi scappi e io sono fregato per la spesa. -

Cavolo, era vero, ci avevo seriamente pensato!

Alla fine, ognuno di noi reggeva almeno un paio di borse, adesso, nonostante la strana serata, era il momento di salutarci. - Beh, ci vediamo Atemu. -

- Vengo con te. - Sentenziò lasciandomi per l'ennesima volta stupito.

- La spesa? -

- La porto dopo a casa. Ti accompagno, metti che qualcuno ti rapisca, voglio essere certo che tu arrivi sano e salvo. - Si stava preoccupando per me? - Sei stato visto con me al combini, se sparisci penseranno che sia colpa mia. - Ah ecco, mi sembrava troppo strano...

- Immagino che non ci sia modo di farti cambiare idea, vero? -

- Già. -

Sospirai e cominciai ad avviarmi verso il negozio di giochi. - Tanto per sapere, che hai fatto alla faccia? -

- Niente, mio fratello mi ha dato un pugno e io gli ho rotto il polso. -

Mi fermai spalancando gli occhi. - Tu hai rotto il polso.. a tuo fratello? - Un'altra cosa che scoprivo su di lui: era manesco!

Annuì tranquillo.

Ripresi a camminare, chissà cosa diavolo mi avrebbe fatto se avesse saputo dei miei sentimenti verso di lui... - Non sei più venuto al negozio. Adesso capisco. -

- Vorrà dire che da domani tornerò a farti compagnia. Non credevo che sentissi la mia mancanza. -

Mi voltai rapido con gli occhi ridotti a fessure. - Non sentivo la tua mancanza. - Bugia! - La mia era solo una constatazione! - Mi voltai di nuovo accelerando il passo.

Pochi minuti dopo arrivammo a casa, ma in quel momento, una ventata di coraggio mi permise di dire semplicemente: - Ti va di mangiare con me? - Cavolo! L'avevo detto davvero? - Il nonno e la mamma non ci sono, così sono solo, se ti va puoi farmi compagnia. - Oh mio Dio! Cosa stava pensando adesso? Aveva capito qualcosa?

- Cucini bene? -

Annuii sicuro.

- Bene, allora accetto. Devo però avvisare a casa, o mia madre chi la sente dopo... -

Mi sentii sollevato. Entrammo in casa e gli indicai il telefono mentre sistemavo le nuove provviste, rimasi allibito nel sentire la sua telefonata...

- Sono Atemu, sto fuori a cena. Non sono morto, non sto litigando con nessuno e non so a che ora rientro. Ciao. - Posò la cornetta e mi fissò. - Che c'è? - Arcuò un sopracciglio.

- B.. betsuni. - Che diavolo di telefonata era?! Oh mamma, ma che tipo era Atemu?!

Misi sui fornelli le padelle e cominciai a far sfrigolare l'olio aggiungendoci le verdure e qualche dadino di pollo.

- Tu sei sempre solo la sera, vero?! -

Mi voltai con le bacchette in mano. - Sì. Mia mamma fa i turni di notte e il nonno spesso è fuori con dei suoi amici. - Ritornai a fissare la cena sui fornelli, dovevo concentrarmi oppure avrei bruciato tutto. Ma con lui così vicino, era praticamente un'impresa!

Incrociò le braccia. - Capisco. Vorrà dire che da stasera mi fermerò io da te tutte le sere. -

Mi voltai nuovamente di scatto. - Nani?! - Che aveva detto?!

- Ho detto che da stasera sarò tuo ospite fisso. Piuttosto di litigare con mio fratello, preferisco rimanere qui. -

- La mia opinione non conta? - Domandai intimidito dal suo modo così sicuro.

- No. -

Ecco, appunto.

Parecchi minuti dopo eravamo seduti a cenare.

- Sai, non sei male come cuoco. - Addentò un'altra fetta della frittata che avevo cucinato. Quel complimento mi fece battere forte il cuore.

Quella sera il nonno quando rientrò lo prese quasi subito in simpatia, Atemu sapeva davvero come lavorarsi le persone, altra cosa da aggiungere alle cose che sapevo di lui. Ma la cosa che mi lasciò più sorpreso fu sentire il nonno chiedergli di rimanere come ospite da noi e di lavorare in negozio per farmi da guardia personale!

Ero certo che Atemu avrebbe rifiutato...

- Accetto! - Senza esitazione oltretutto!

Ero davvero sul punto di svenire.

Ormai era da una settimana che abitava da noi.

- Farai tardi, di nuovo. - Ecco la sua bellissima voce svegliarmi come sempre.

Aprii un occhio sonnacchioso richiudendolo subito dopo. - E' presto. - Borbottai nascondendo la testa sotto il cuscino.

Ecco, un'altra cosa che scoprivo su di lui: Atemu era mattiniero, io no. Ogni mattina trovava un modo diverso per svegliarmi, ma non erano mai i modi gentili che sognavo, erano piuttosto delle piccole torture.

- Dai pasticcino, è veramente tardi. -

- Ogni volta dici così, poi scopro che è presto! - Sollevai un po' il cuscino. L'ultima volta avevo scoperto che erano le sei di mattina!

Ah beh, pazienza, ormai ero sveglio. Mi sollevai pigramente mostrando il mio adorabile pigiama azzurro a stelline, regalo di mia madre. - Ma non hai un altro pigiama? Sembri ancora più piccolo di quello che già dimostri! -

- Il mio pigiama è bellissimo, non è colpa mia se sembro un moccioso! - Mi chiusi in bagno lavandomi e cambiandomi.

Sapevo di sembrare veramente un moccioso, ma sentirselo dire da lui non era bello. Mi faceva capire in che modo mi considerasse.

Alle dieci in punto aprimmo il negozio.

- Io penso a queste scatole, tu a quelle. - Sentenziò, cominciando ad aprire gli scatoloni di roba che era arrivata la sera prima.

- Hey. - Mi chiamò sventolando le nuove bustine di Duel Monsters. - Dopo le apriamo, che dici? - Annuii felice, le appoggiò sul bancone del negozio e riprese ad aprire le scatole.

Avevo della roba da sistemare sugli scaffali più alti, presi la scala e mi arrampicai stile koala, non ero molto stabile, ma ero quasi certo che non avrei fatto danni. - Fatto! - Esclamai quando finii il mio lavoro.

- Attento a non cade.. - Che ci faceva lui dietro di me?! Persi l'equilibrio in quel momento e finii dritto fra le sue braccia.

La scala cadde contro il muro facendo un gran baccano.

- Tutto bene? Yugi? Tutto a posto? -

Era un sogno? No, non volevo svegliarmi. Stavo bene lì!

Aprii gli occhi e mi persi nei suoi che avevano la tendenza al rubino. Potevo baciarlo?

- Sì.. credo di sì. - Respirai profondamente cercando di calmarmi. - Grazie Atemu, se non ci fossi stato tu, probabilmente sarei per terra in questo momento. - Era vero, ma era stata proprio la sua presenza a farmi cadere.

- Stai più attento la prossima volta! - Mi lasciò cadere di peso, facendomi finire per terra.

- Ahio! Potevi avvertirmi sai? - Mi massaggiai il sedere.

Anche quel giorno si era rivelato caotico per i negozio, Atemu aveva, con la sua tipica gentilezza, mandato a quel paese un paio di ragazzine che mi volevano confessare i loro sentimenti.

Mi sentivo così emozionato quando lui interveniva, scioccamente sognavo ad occhi aperti che lui mi amasse e tenesse a me, ma ogni volta dovevo rimettere i piedi per terra e affrontare la dura realtà.

Andai in cucina dove cominciai a preparare la cena, mi sentivo così felice in quel momento, mi piaceva prendermi cura di Atemu, preparargli la cena, badare a lui, mi sentivo come se fossimo una coppietta.

Avrei dovuto smettere di sognare, faceva male invece capire che tutto quello era solo una pura illusione.

- Hey, ho chiuso tutto. - Arrivò sedendosi a tavola.

- Bene, io ho quasi finito, fra poco sarà pronto. -

Durante la cena, mentre lui guardava svogliato la televisione, io leggevo le nuove carte. - Questa mi sarà molto utile durante i tornei. - Mi lasciai scappare, osservando la carta trappola.

- Tornei? -

Sollevai gli occhi su di lui. - Duel Monsters è un gioco mondiale, si fanno i tornei. Il prossimo sarà il Regno dei Duellanti indetto dalla All. Illusion, l'azienda che ha creato il gioco. -

Afferrò la carta trappola osservandola curioso. - Capito. Dove si svolgerà? -

- L'anno scorso era in America, quest'anno non si sa ancora. Ma presto ci informeranno. -

- Tu sei andato in America? - Cosa era quello sguardo preoccupato?

Annuì, spiegandogli quello che era successo durante il torneo precedente.

Nei giorni seguenti, Atemu divenne, se possibile, ancora più strano, rude e maleducato.

Che avesse scoperto i miei sentimenti per lui?! Spalancai gli occhi orripilato. No, non poteva... o si?

Cosa potevo fare? Se ne sarebbe andato, non avrebbe mai più voluto vedermi!

Mi veniva da star male a pensare una cosa del genere.

Quella sera, mentre stavamo cenando, Atemu mi stupì per l'ennesima volta. - Scusami. Scusami, ho avuto un pessimo comportamento in questi giorni. -

Avrei pianto dalla gioia, posai le bacchette sul piatto e lo fissai intensamente. - Sai, ero preoccupato in questi giorni. - Stavo cedendo, ma ero troppo felice che tutti i miei dubbi si stessero dissolvendo come neve al sole.

- Perché? -

- Non riuscivo a capire perché fossi arrabbiato con me, non né capivo il motivo. Sono felice che adesso tutto sia finito. -

- Ti chiedo scusa, ero solo.. nervoso. - Era imbarazzato. Un'altra cosa che scoprivo su di lui: era gentile.

- Nervoso? - Comunque qualcosa lo aveva reso in quel modo e qualunque cosa fosse dovevo aiutarlo.

- Sì. C'è una cosa che mi ha fatto cambiare sotto molti aspetti. - Si alzò da tavola raggiungendomi. Che cosa stava per fare? Mi afferrò con gentilezza il viso per poi abbassarsi e baciarmi dolcemente sulle labbra.

Spalancai gli occhi. .Dio: ero morto.

Le sue labbra erano sulle mie! Poi un fulmine a ciel sereno mi colpii la mente. Lui sapeva! Aveva capito!

Cercai di respingerlo con le mani, invece ottenni solo di intensificare il bacio. Afferrò con la mano libera le mie e mi bloccò.

Mi arresi, se poi mi avrebbe dato un pugno, almeno me lo sarei meritato. Risposi al bacio lasciando che la sua lingua si appropriasse della mia bocca.

E fu la gioia dei sensi.

Mi accorsi solo dopo che aveva liberato le mie mani e aveva avvolto le sue attorno al mio viso. Ero sicuramente rosso. - Non lasciare mai che qualcuno ti tocchi come faccio io. - Mi sussurrò rauco all'orecchio, mordicchiandomelo.

Oh Dio! Era troppo! Ero morto sul serio o stavo ancora sognando?!

- Ho deciso che sarai mio, Yugi. Te lo dirò e te lo farò comprendere finché anche tu ne sarai completamente certo. Tu sei mio. - E mi baciò di nuovo.

Quello che non sapeva era che ero già suo da molto tempo.

Un'altra cosa che scoprivo su di lui: era possessivo.

Non avevo dormito quasi per niente! Ero talmente euforico, eccitato, esaltato e ancora tanta altra roba che alle sei di mattina ero perfettamente in piedi in cucina a preparare la colazione.

A dire la verità avevo trovato un buon modo per distrarmi da tutti i miei pensieri.

Due braccia scure mi cinsero la vita. - Buongiorno. - Mi baciò il collo.

Oddio, che effetto aveva su di me quel ragazzo: ero gelatina nelle sue mani. - B.. buongiorno. -

Con una mano mi voltò il viso verso di lui e mi baciò delicatamente sulle labbra. Sì, quello era senza dubbio un buon giorno.

Si staccò sedendosi a tavola attendendo la colazione, io ero praticamente bordeaux.

- Delizioso. - Mormorò osservandomi. Si riferiva alla colazione, vero?

Eppure, avevo una domanda in mente che mi aveva assillato per tutta la notte.

- Non posso indovinare cosa stia pensando la tua testolina, quindi: spara. -

Posai le bacchette sul tavolo, non riuscivo a guardarlo negli occhi, mi sentivo una stupida ragazzina, ma io dovevo sapere. - Perché mi hai baciato? - Arrossii di botto.

- Perché sei mio. -

- Sì, questo l'ho sentito ieri. - E il rosso divenne più acceso. - Ma perché? -

- Perché sì. - Che risposta era?

Cosa mi aspettavo in verità? Una dichiarazione in piena regola? Sì, era così, mi sentivo deluso.

In negozio come sempre ci fu il solito via vai di persone, ma a me non importava di loro, l'unico di cui m'importava era Atemu e lui si stava comportando come sempre. Che avesse solo scherzato fino ad ora? Che mi avesse preso in giro?

Lo vidi venire verso di me, avevo davanti una cliente particolarmente appiccicosa, ma lo sguardo di Atemu avrebbe potuto uccidere qualcuno. Metteva paura.

Arrivò alle sue spalle. - Togli quella mano da lì. - Le sibilò maligno all'orecchio spaventandola a morte.

In meno di cinque secondi salutò e uscì dal negozio.

Perché doveva comportarsi così se non gli interessavo veramente?!

- Non stava facendo niente di male. - Provai a scusarla.

Si voltò senza rispondermi. Che cavolo c'era adesso?

Quel giorno sembrava non finire mai. Fui sollevato quando anche l'ultimo cliente uscì dal negozio. Atemu girò la targhetta con scritto "chiuso" e spense le luci. - Finito? -

Annuii. - Si. - Sospirai. Ero stanc...

Con un gesto veloce mi afferrò e mi caricò in spalla come un sacco di patate. - Atemu! - Urlai spaventato. - Che stai facendo?! -

Che diavolo gli stava saltando in mente?!

Salì le scale e mi sbatté sul suo letto. - Non scherzavo ieri sera: sei mio. - Si sdraiò su di me e mi baciò con forza.

Non potevo farci niente, mi piaceva lo stesso, ne ero profondamente innamorato. Tutto di lui mi piaceva. Ogni suo singolo aspetto del suo bizzarro caratteraccio.

- Non lasciare mai più che qualcuno ti tocchi, Yugi. - Mormorò roco ma serio.

Annuii piano, lasciandomi baciare ancora. Adoravo sentire la sua bocca, la sua lingua, il suo sapore.

Con una mano mi sollevò la maglietta scoprendo la mia pancia: la baciò in diversi punti. - Atemu.. - Oddio, quante volte avevo sognato che potesse accadere?! - N.. no.. Atemu.. -

Abbassò i pantaloni e l'intimo. Mi vergognavo da morire. - Atemu.. no.. fermati.. - Appoggiai le mani sulle sue spalle, ma lui continuò a posare le sue labbra arrivando anche sulla mia virilità, ormai del tutto sveglia.

Quando la sua bocca mi baciò la punta non capii più niente. - Tutto mio. - Lo sentii mormorare contro la pelle delle mie cosce.

- A..Atemu - Mi sembrava di impazzire.

Si sfilò la maglietta rimanendo a dorso nudo, tolse anche la mia e riprese a baciarmi. Lasciai vagare le mie mani sulla sua schiena forte e abbronzata.

Eravamo nudi i nostri membri ci fecero gemere quando si strofinarono l'uno contro l'altro. - Yugi.. - Mormorò. - Ti voglio. - E io volevo lui.

Afferrai il suo volto avvicinandolo al mio e lo baciai.

Con una mano accarezzò gentilmente il mio sesso. Atemu era il mio diavolo tentatore e se stavo scendendo all'inferno, con lui mi andava bene. Ma non ero pronto per lo spettacolo a cui stavo per assistere: si abbassò avvolgendo la mia intimità con la bocca. - Atemu.. no! Sto per.. - Non volevo rovinare tutto, cercai di spostarlo, ma lui non cedette ed io esplosi. Mi portai le mani sulla bocca per impedire alla voce di uscire. Luci, suoni, odori, mi stavano arrivando ovattati. Ero nella gioia dei sensi. Ed era stato Atemu a farmela saggiare.

Lo fissai vergognoso.

Afferrò la mia mano e la mise all'altezza del suo cuore. Batteva forte e veloce. Ero io a causargli questo?! Spalancai gli occhi commosso. Possibile che anche lui sentisse qualcosa di speciale per me?

Lo sentii spingere il suo membro contro di me. Faceva male, le prime fitte di dolore mi colsero improvvisamente. - Yugi, va tutto bene. Devi solo accettarmi. - Ed entrò un pochino dentro di me. C'era dolore e tanto, ma volevo diventare un tutt'uno con lui. Lo avvolsi fra le mie braccia trascinandolo contro di me facendolo sprofondare completamente. Unii la mia bocca contro la sua. Questo dolore era niente rispetto all'amore che provavo per lui.

- Yu..gi - Mormorò fra un bacio e l'altro. Provò a muoversi e il mio viso scattò indietro, chiusi gli occhi. Faceva ancora male. - Devo muovermi. - Mormorò.

Annuii piano e con gentilezza prese a muoversi dentro al mio corpo.

Era la cosa più bella, sensuale e commovente che mi fosse mai successa. Il dolore poco alla volta sparì, lasciandomi libero di aumentare il piacere di Atemu rispondendo alle sue spinte.

Osò muoversi più veloce, e poi ancora di più e di più... finché raggiunse la pace dei sensi riversandosi completamente dentro di me. Potevo sentirlo e questo mi eccitò ancora di più causandomi un altro scoppio di piacere.

Sì, in quel momento tutto era perfetto.

Un'altra cosa che scoprivo su di lui: Atemu era passionale.

Eravamo nel suo letto abbracciati, l'ambiente era saturo dei nostri odori fusi insieme. Mi sentivo bene, appagato e giusto. Le sue mani scorrevano lungo la mia schiena. - Atemu.. - Mormorai piano contro il suo torace.

Mugugnò in risposta.

- Non credi che dovremmo lavarci? -

- Si. - Sospirò, smettendo di accarezzarmi, stringendomi possessivamente contro di lui. Lo adoravo, mi piaceva essere considerato suo.

Sollevai il viso verso di lui e mi baciò.

- Yugi, era la tua prima volta? - Che domande! Ma era davvero poco sensibile in questo!

Nascosi il viso contro di lui e annuii. Era imbarazzante!

- Ne sono felice. - Mormorò. E mi sentii felice.

- Anche io. - Ammisi piano.

- Rimani qui. - Mi ordinò, alzandosi sparendo dietro la porta.

Rimasi per qualche minuto da solo. Oh Dio avevamo fatto sesso! Grandioso sesso! Ma adesso? Cosa sarebbe successo? Atemu come si sarebbe comportato?

Queste domande a cui non potevo dare risposta mi stavano facendo temere il peggio. Purtroppo sapevo che solo Atemu poteva dissipare i miei dubbi e paure.

Sospirai cercando di calmarmi, provai anche a sedermi. Il dolore lancinante che provai sul fondo schiena per poco non mi fece urlare.

Atemu rientrò in camera in quel momento. - Riesci ad alzarti? -

Ci provai ma non potei evitare di gemere per il dolore.

Le sue braccia mi afferrarono all'improvviso e mi trovai in braccio a lui come una sposina. Arrossii di botto.

Un'altra cosa che scoprivo su di lui: era buono e premuroso.

- Atemu?! -

- Sshh, non ti faccio cadere. - Ci recammo in bagno e mi depositò nell'acqua calda. - Fammi spazio. -

E come? Oh, capii... mi rannicchiai da una parte e lasciandolo entrare. Immediatamente mi tirò contro di sé. La mia schiena contro il suo torace. Intrecciò le mie mani con le sue. - Devo essere sincero Yugi. - Sospirò contro i miei capelli. - Non ho idea di cosa sto facendo, so solo che vicino a te mi sento bene. Ti voglio per me e non ho intenzione di dividerti con altri. -

Mi voltai piano osservandolo. Era sincero e in quel momento decisi che avrei conquistato il suo cuore.

Mi allungai verso di lui e lo baciai teneramente sulle labbra. - Per ora mi va bene così. - Per ora, perché ero certo che prima o poi il suo cuore sarebbe stato solo mio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 5**

Mi rifiutai di lasciarlo andare a dormire da solo. C'era un velo d'imbarazzo fra di noi, ma dopotutto probabilmente era normale. Insomma, avevamo appena fatto sesso, e adesso eravamo entrambi nel mio letto.

Le mie braccia erano avvolte attorno al suo corpo, mi piaceva stringerlo contro di me e sentire il suo profumo.

Che Yugi stesse diventando la mia droga personale? Possibile.

- Buona notte, Atemu. - Sussurrò piano, chiudendo i suoi occhi.

- Notte, Aibou. - Stavo bene, tutto era come volevo che fosse in quel momento.

Il mattino seguente mi svegliai stanco ma sembrava che il mio umore fosse stabile, mi sentivo... coccolato? Mah, che sensazione assurda.

Aprii gli occhi fissando la folta capigliatura di Yugi e in quel momento sorrisi inconsciamente. Era mio, lo avevo posseduto.

Depositai un bacio sulla sua spalla nuda. Sarei volentieri sprofondato in lui ancora una volta, ma le sue smorfie di dolore della sera prima mi fermarono dal farlo. Ero stato forse un po' troppo rude, ma era stato impossibile fermarsi per me dopo aver visto i suoi occhi così libidinosi.

Feci passare un braccio attorno alla sua vita e lo strinsi a me, nascosi il mio volto nel suo collo inspirando profondamente il suo odore. Oh Ra che profumo sublime!

Avrei voluto rimanere così per sempre, ma non potevo lasciare che suo nonno o sua madre ci scoprissero. Sicuramente mi avrebbero cacciato via e l'ultima cosa che volevo era allontanarmi da lui. Lo avrei rapito piuttosto!

- Yugi.. - Lo chiamai piano, baciandogli l'incavo del collo. - Yugi.. -

Un mugugnio fu l'unico risultato che ottenni.

- Yugi, anche io starei così con te, ma se tua madre o tuo nonno dovessero entrare in questo momento.. -

Non riuscii a finire la frase, sollevò di scatto il busto facendo cadere il lenzuolo che ci stava coprendo. - Cos.. Ah! - Si lasciò cadere di nuovo indietro sul materasso, una smorfia di dolore si delineò sul suo volto. - Oh Dio che male... -

- Dove? - Mi sollevai sovrastandolo.

La sua mano indicò il suo fondo schiena, trattenni a stento una risata. - Beh, credo che per un paio di giorni dovrai rimanere in piedi o sdraiato, pasticcino. -

Mi guardò un po' male. - Sei stato rude. -

Baciai quelle labbra impertinenti. - Scusami, ma per me è stato bello. - Adoravo vederlo arrossire in quel modo.

Mi sollevai alzandomi, dirigendomi verso l'armadio. In sostanza mostrai tranquillamente tutto il mio corpo nudo al mio pasticcino. Gioii internamente quando lo sentii sospirare. Sì, mi piaceva fargli questo effetto. - Per oggi, tu stai lì. Non ti muovere, penso io a tutto. - Mi infilai l'intimo, un paio di jeans e una maglietta.

- Atemu, non posso rimanere.. - Provò di nuovo ad alzarsi ma dovette arrendersi al dolore.

Mi avvicinai al letto posizionando le mie mani ai lati della sua testolina scompigliata. - Oggi tu rimani qui. .muovi. - Ero stato chiaro, no?! Lo vidi aprire la bocca per protestare. - Non una parola. - Misi un dito sulle sue labbra zittendolo immediatamente.

Sicuro che mi avesse ascoltato, scesi in cucina, dove incontrai suo nonno. - Yo, Ji-chan. - Salutai.

- Buon giorno Atemu, sempre mattiniero. - Stava leggendo il giornale e bevendo il caffè. - Mio nipote dorme ancora? - Osservò l'orologio sulla parete, segnava le sette.

- Come sempre. - Mentii, versandomi una buona dose di caffè. Non mi andava di rimanere lì a lungo, volevo tornare a letto e godermi il mio piccoletto.

- Allora oggi che programmi hai? -

La sua domanda mi lasciò spiazzato. - In che senso? - Posai la tazza quasi vuota.

- E' domenica, il negozio è chiuso oggi. Non vai a trovare la tua famiglia? -

Ah diamine me ne ero dimenticato! Domenica... potevo rimanere nel letto tutto il giorno! Ma voleva dire avere Ji-chan in casa e anche la mamma di Yugi! Mi sarebbe scappata volentieri una bruttissima esclamazione! - Non ci ho ancora pensato. Se non è un problema, rimarrei qui. Farò compagnia a Yugi. - Indicai con l'indice il piano di sopra.

Il nonno era sprofondato nel giornale come sempre, ma lo sentii annuire.

- Voi invece? Avete qualche programma? - Per voi intendevo sia lui che la madre di Yugi.

- Niente da fare, credo che rimarremo a casa, questo fine settimana. -

Che palle!

Osservai l'orologio, erano le sette e venti minuti. Finii la colazione e salii in camera, chiusi la porta dietro di me... a chiave... per sicurezza.

Yugi si era riaddormentato. Sospirai, era davvero un pigrone. Eppure, c'era qualcosa che stonava nella sua figura. L'osservai bene e alla fine capii. Afferrai il mio collarino in pelle e lo passai attorno al suo collo chiudendolo. Mi sollevai osservandolo di nuovo.

Sì, ora mi piaceva di più, sapeva decisamente di mio! Bene, ero soddisfatto!

Contrariamente alle mie aspettative, né il Ji-chan, né la madre di Yugi vennero a disturbarci.

Passammo l'intera giornata a letto, niente smancerie, non ero portato per quelle. Ma solo una piacevolissima giornata a letto: nudi.

Yugi non aveva molto gradito il mio collarino attorno al suo collo, ma la mia sottile minaccia di morte, lo aveva fatto desistere dal toglierselo.

Era però una vera tortura averlo fra le mie braccia e non poter far nulla. Anche se... allungai una mano facendola scorrere sulle sue cosce.

- A..Atemu? Che stai facendo? - Il rossore sulle sue guance aumentò di secondo in secondo.

- Niente, pasticcino. Ti sto solo accarezzando. - E le mie dita andarono su e giù lungo le cosce. Lo sentii irrigidirsi, così gli mormorai vicino all'orecchio. - Lo so che, per adesso, sei impossibilitato. Ma ci sono altri modi, sai pasticcino. - Lo baciai dietro l'orecchio. - Tantissimi altri modi. - Mormorai ancora allungando la mano afferrando con gentilezza ciò che avevo risvegliato.

Inspirò improvvisamente. Oh sì, decisamente un'ottima reazione.

Ciò che non mi aspettavo, invece, fu il suo improvviso bacio. Mi piaceva questa sua parte così reattiva. La sua lingua giocava con la mia e la cosa mi stava eccitando da matti. Lasciai la mia presa e lo afferrai per i fianchi facendolo sdraiare su di me. I nostri membri erano completamente svegli.

- Oh Ra! - Esclamai. Come poteva farmi sentire e provare queste emozioni?!

- Atemu.. -

- Lo so, che non posso prenderti, ma Yugi, tu sei il peccato in terra! - E lo baciai con forza.

Ra! Osiride! Il suo continuo muoversi addosso a me non fece altro che eccitarmi ancora di più! Lo volevo e la consapevolezza di non poterlo avere mi stava facendo impazzire!

Spalancai gli occhi quando sentii la sua mano intrufolarsi fra i nostri corpi e afferrare assieme i nostri membri. Il suo lento movimento mi fece chiudere gli occhi e mugugnare di piacere. Aveva un sacco di sorprese il mio pasticcino.

- Atemu.. - Sospirò e mi bastò sentire il mio nome pronunciato in quel modo assolutamente peccaminoso per lasciare che l'orgasmo mi accogliesse con forza.

Passarono due settimane da quel giorno, io e il pasticcino continuammo i nostri incontri segreti con mio sommo piacere, eppure, sentivo che qualcosa non andava... per quanto Yugi non mi dicesse nulla, ero sicuro che lui si aspettasse qualcosa di più. O forse ero io che stavo andando in paranoia.

Sospirai mettendo via l'ultimo scatolone.

Quel giorno ero solo in negozio, Yugi era stato chiamato dalla sede di Tokyo della All. Illusion, non mi faceva piacere il fatto che lui fosse lì da solo. Chissà che diavolo poteva capitargli.

Riflettei sul fatto che questa era la prima volta che facevamo qualcosa non assieme: che brutta sensazione. Eppure, prima di imbattermi in lui, io, ero sempre stato solo.

Che avessi trovato la persona con cui condividere tutto? Scossi la testa scacciando quel pensiero. No, semplicemente era sesso quello che c'era fra noi. Solo sesso... eppure, non suonava giusto.

Il via vai di ragazzini in cerca di carte di Duel Monster mi fece passare una parte del pomeriggio, oltre al continuo chiacchierare di Ji-chan.

Alla sera, quando girai la targhetta con scritto "chiuso" mi sentii irritato e preoccupato. Non aveva mai chiamato in tutto il giorno e adesso a che ora sarebbe tornato? Perché sarebbe tornato, vero?

Mi sedetti sul divano accendendo la televisione, cosa assolutamente inutile, dato che i miei occhi continuavano a vagare sull'orologio appeso al muro.

Alle nove di sera, fece ritorno la madre di Yugi, né lei né Ji-chan sembravano preoccupati per la sorte del pasticcino. Io invece non avevo nemmeno la voglia di mangiare. Che diavolo! Dove era finito?!

Alle undici passate non resistetti, andai nella stanza di Ji-chan e lo buttai letteralmente giù dal letto.

- Atemu?! Che ti prende, ragazzo? - Era sconvolto, ma io dovevo sapere dove diavolo fosse finito Yugi.

- Dove si trova? -

Sbatté gli occhi, possibile che davvero non capisse?!

- . ? - Forse sillabato così avrebbe capito.

Finalmente un lampo di comprensione sul suo viso. - Oh.. Scusami, non te l'ho detto. Ha chiamato mentre eri in negozio a servire. - E che cazzo, adesso me lo diceva?! Lo guardai veramente male. - Non ti devi preoccupare, è solo cominciato il torneo di Duel Monsters. -

Spalancai gli occhi inorridito. CHE COSA?! Ricordai le parole di qualche giorno prima, in cui mi aveva spiegato che l'anno precedente il torneo si era svolto in America. Stavo sentendo una paura fottuta. - Dove si trova? - Era l'unica cosa che volevo sapere, perché sarei andato là e lo avrei riportato a casa con la forza se fosse stato necessario.

Scosse la testa negativamente. - Mi dispiace, non lo so, ogni anno cambiano destinazione, per evitare gli invasori esterni. -

Mi sentii mancare, nessuno sapeva dove fosse il mio Yugi. - Merda. - Sibilai, per la prima volta provai la paura fottutissima di poterlo perdere.

Sei giorni dopo ero davvero di pessimo umore, le occhiaie facevano bella mostra di sé sul mio viso. Dire che ero arrabbiato era poco.

La porta del negozio si aprì mostrandomi il primo cliente della giornata, peggio di così non poteva andare: Bakura fece il suo ingresso seguito da mio fratello Marik.

- Levatevi dai coglioni. - Dissi gelido, immobilizzando Bakura con lo sguardo ma non mio fratello.

- Così è qui che lavori adesso. - Marik aveva il potere di farmi incazzare solo con la sua presenza.

Osservai il suo polso ancora fasciato. - Vedo che il polso non è ancora guarito, si potrebbe rompere di nuovo sai? - Sibilai cattivo.

- Vi conoscete? - La voce di Bakura mi fece ricordare della sua presenza.

Non gli risposi, ci pensò Marik. - Siamo fratelli. -

I suoi occhi si spalancarono stupiti. - Ah. -

- Dovete comprare qualcosa? Altrimenti levatevi dalle palle. - Incrociai le braccia. Era da tanto tempo che non mi sentivo così, da quando avevo conosciuto il pasticcino.

Osservai distratto il moccioso avvicinarsi, non lo volevo così vicino, volevo che si levasse dalle scatole.

- Ho un messaggio per Atemu. - Mi guardò incerto. - Sei tu, credo. -

Sbuffai. - Ma che bravo, hai vinto un premio. -

Socchiuse gli occhi riflettendo ad alta voce. - Sì, Yugi mi ha detto che avresti detto qualcosa di simile. -

Adesso aveva tutta la mia attenzione. - Dove e quando hai sentito Yugi?! - Lo avevo afferrato per la maglia senza tante cerimonie ma la mano di mio fratello mi spinse indietro malamente.

- Giù le mani, fratellino, o stavolta non ti do solo un pugno in faccia! -

Come prego?! No! Spalancai gli occhi. - Voi due... Tu e lui?! - Mi veniva da ridere! Ma la faccia di Marik mi fece intuire che forse era meglio non esagerare. - Dimmi tutto. - Adesso il mio pensiero principale era trovare Yugi.

Marik annuì allo sguardo di Bakura e il moccioso proseguì. - Yugi mi ha detto di dirti solo questo: aspettami. -

Aspettami?! - Nient'altro? -

Scosse la testa.

- Dove si trova? - Adesso mi stavo arrabbiando di nuovo.

- E' in Europa, dove non lo so, il gioco è in tutta Europa, più battaglie vince, più si sposta. -

Mi venne un sospetto. - Tu come fai a saperlo? -

- Perché anche io ero lì, ma ho perso. Yugi invece è un campione. L'anno scorso ha vinto il torneo e quest'anno non sarà da meno. -

Cazzo, dovevo aspettare che perdesse o che finisse questo benedetto torneo! - Quanto durerà? -

Luglio...

Agosto...

Eravamo ormai alla fine del mese di agosto e del pasticcino non si era saputo più niente. Perfino la mia rabbia si era tramutata in indifferenza.

Marik e Bakura ormai facevano coppia fissa, era stato uno shock per i miei genitori, avevano letteralmente sbattuto fuori di casa mio fratello, così adesso condivideva un appartamento con il suo ragazzo.

I miei genitori credevano di poter puntare su di me, ma li avrei delusi anche io.

In tutti quei giorni in cui Yugi sembrava sparito dalla faccia della terra, avevo solamente pensato a quanto tenessi sinceramente a lui. Non era solo una questione di sesso come avevo creduto. No, il fatto di essere ossessionato da lui, rubare il suo cuscino per inspirare il suo profumo. O il semplice fatto che ormai dormivo nella sua stanza perché mi faceva male il non sapere niente su di lui, tutto questo io lo chiamavo: rincoglionimento, altri lo chiamavano amore.

Ogni tanto andavo a trovare i miei genitori, ma non rimanevo lì per più di qualche ora, il mio unico pensiero fisso era quello di tornare a casa Muto nella speranza di poter vedere il mio pasticcino entrare dalla porta.

Le urla di mia madre sul fatto che non avessi ritegno per me stesso, dato che ormai vivevo da un'altra famiglia non mi fecero né caldo né freddo. Non mi importava. Sapevo solo che in quella casa lui sarebbe tornato.

Oh Ra! Che pensieri del cazzo!

Sogghignai chiudendo anche per quel giorno il negozio, era il 31 agosto e nonostante fossero ormai le otto di sera, il cielo era ancora chiaro. Stupida estate, stupido torneo!

Spensi le luci e andai nel salotto, Ji-chan era come sempre fuori, e la madre di Yugi era al lavoro: ero solo.

Mi sedetti sul divano e chiusi gli occhi cercando di trovare una soluzione al mio problema: ero rincoglionito per il pasticcino.

- Sembri stanco, troppa gente oggi? -

Spalancai gli occhi osservando la figura sorridente di Yugi in piedi davanti a me. Non dissi niente, sentivo solo la rabbia tornare prepotente, pronta ad esplodere. Mi sollevai facendolo arretrare di un passo. Sembrava intimorito, e faceva bene! Ero incazzato come una bestia!

Lo afferrai per la maglietta tirandolo verso di me, notai il collare in pelle attorno al suo collo. - Sei morto. - Sibilai.

I suoi occhi color ametista mi fissavano felici. - Anche tu mi sei mancato. - E mi diede un bacio delicato sulle labbra.

Basta, era troppo! Lo caricai in spalla, questa scena mi ricordava qualcosa che avevo già sperimentato.

- Atemu! Aspetta! -

- Col cazzo! Non ti sei fatto sentire per mesi, per conto mio non hai voce in capitolo! - Avanzai verso le scale, ignorando le sue proteste, almeno finché non sentii altre voci provenire dal soggiorno.

Mi voltai giusto per vedere la faccia allibita di mio cugino e della sua ragazza.

Oh.. merda. Dalle loro facce sconvolte, dovevano aver assistito a tutta la scena. - Che diavolo volete?! -

- Sempre gentile... - Borbottò Yugi dalla sua posizione non molto comoda.

- Lui, tu.. voi... ti ha baciato! - Balbettava Jonouchi, evidentemente sconvolto.

Mi avvicinai solo di un paio di passi, senza mai mollare il mio pasticcino. - Problemi?! - Lo fissai assottigliando lo sguardo.

- Atemu, per favore, mi metti giù? - La voce di Yugi mi fece ricordare solo una cosa.

Sogghignai. - No. - E poi mi rivolsi agli altri due. - Fuori dalle palle. -

Jono sembrò riprendersi dallo shock. - Scherzi?! Dove lo stai portando? -

- Vado a rimpossessarmi di ciò che mi appartiene. - Ammisi candido.

- Ciò che.. - Arrossì probabilmente cominciando a capire. - Atemu, non starai pensando di..?! -

- Se la tua mente perversa sta facendo pensieri sconci, non è niente in confronto a quello che farò al pasticcino fra poco. Quindi, fuori dalle palle! - Mi voltai proseguendo verso la camera da letto.

- Atemu! Hey fermati! - La voce di Jono mi arrivava lontana.

- Ci vediamo domani. E grazie per il passaggio a casa! - Salutò Yugi, tranquillo, forse troppo tranquillo, perché non aveva idea che nemmeno il giorno dopo si sarebbe mosso. Oh no! Col cavolo, lo avrei legato a quel materasso e non lo avrei più lasciato andare, lo avrei sfinito!

Lo sbattei senza troppe cerimonie sul letto, chiusi la porta a chiave mi avvicinai a lui. - Sai che dovrei veramente farti passare l'inferno per quello che mi hai fatto?! -

Allungò le braccia e mi trascinò su di lui. - Mi dispiace. - Inspirò forte il mio odore e questo mi calmò un po'. - Dio mio Atemu, mi sei mancato da matti! - Mi baciò sulle labbra quasi con disperazione e io non ero da meno. - Non avevo idea che ci avrebbero fatto partire subito. - Riprese a baciarmi, sfilandomi la maglietta. Oh sì, mi piaceva la piega che stava prendendo la situazione.

Le sue mani sulla mia pelle mi lasciavano scie di brividi.

- Non farlo più. - Sussurrai contro la sua pancia, baciando quel ventre piatto. Sollevai la sua maglietta per poi sfilargliela. - Yugi, sono completamente rincoglionito per te. Non sparire più se non vuoi che la mia sanità mentale né risenta. - Lo fissai serio.

I suoi occhi si allargarono stupiti, le sue mani incorniciarono il mio viso e un piccolo sorriso felice fece capolino sul suo volto. - Ne sono felice. Perché anche io sono così per te. -

E il mio cuore cominciò a battere furioso.

Sì, il mio pasticcino era tornato e adesso assieme avremmo affrontato tutto, perché non avevo più intenzione di rimanere nell'ombra, tutti dovevano sapere che quel ragazzo meraviglioso era di mia proprietà, proprio come io appartenevo a lui.

FINE


End file.
